Emerald Eyes
by silvermoonfae
Summary: What if Harry Potter was a girl, Hazel? Living was a life full of heartfelt emotions. Hazel was not living-merely existing! 16 now and the summer wasnt getting any better and a secret she'd been harbouring for years was slowly unravelling. WARNING!Abuse
1. Emotionless

**Chapter 1 – Emotionless**

As the moon rose slowly into the inky black sky and when most "normal" people where tucked in bed peacefully, one girl sat huddled against the misty window, a lone tear slipping slowly from her emerald eyes which shone like watery stars in the darkness. The clock stroke midnight. "Happy Birthday to me," she said in a pain-laced whisper. Slowly she bowed her head and brought her legs up and under herself with careful precision to avoid the numerous injuries she sported and curled into herself on the ragged, thread-bare, rickety bed and her soft breath slowly evened out indicating sleep had descended. Every so often she would twitch and moan as she was caught within the depths of horror-filled visions of torture and death. And so this was how The-Girl-Who-Lived, Hazel Potter, spent the night of her 16th birthday.

* * *

"Girl! Up! Now!", screeched Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs. Hazel rolled onto her side without a thought, wincing at the pain that raced through her body. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle down into herself on the bed and forget everything, Her so called "family", Voldemort and the prophecy' her doom.

"This is your last warning Potter! Get your bony backside down here before I call your Uncle to deal with you!"

Hazel cringed at the thought and mentally chastised herself for spacing out. The last thing she wanted was to be on the the end of her Uncles fist this early in the morning. She'd never make it through the numerous chores if she was. As she got older the more vicious he got and she slowly was beginning to fear for her life. Thankfully Hedwig had stayed with Hermione this summer so she didn't incite his anger anymore.

As quickly as she could she threw on her Aunts ragged second hand clothes and she half ran, half stumbled downstairs to begin breakfast. 'Eggs, bacon, beans, sausages....a full English I suppose' she mentally catalogued. Favouring her right hand , as her left had been badly broken by one of her Uncles more malicious stunts, which coincidentally involved a hammer, she proceeded to make breakfast with the ease of one having learnt to adapt to situations such as these.

'My 16th birthday spent slaving to my relatives. Well I suppose it's the same every year. Why would I expect any different?' she thought idly as she began to make some French toast.'Then again your 16th is supposed to be special. Only one more month I have to endure. Surely he wont have killed me by then?' she mentally sighed. 'Maybe it would be for the best if he just did already. All I ever do is get people killed!' she cringed thinking of her parents, Cedric and now Sirius.

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't spot her Uncle come down the stairs. His piggy eyes had already noticed his breakfast, including his lack off black coffee, just the way he liked it every morning. He smiled evilly, delighted with a chance to punish his "dear" niece. He crept, amazingly, in near silence for such a whale of a man, behind his niece and without warning, as she bent over the stove, he caught her already broken left hand and placed it flat down on the scalding ring.

Hazel was jolted back to reality by the sharp pain and smell of burnt flesh. She barely managed to suppress a scream as it would only encourage her Uncle. Her flesh began to sizzle and melt and just as she thought she would pass out from the pain, her Uncle let go and whispered evilly as she clutched her hand to her her chest, "I don't think you'll be forgetting my coffee anytime soon now, eh?" He settled down to his breakfast just as Dudley, her cousin, and Aunt sat down at the table. He thrust a piece of paper, almost 4 foot long, at Hazel "Your chores! Get them done today, or else...." he threatened nastily.

Though no tears fell from her emerald orbs, they were screwed up in pain, anger and defeat. She would never finish all this. She sighed , all sight of breakfast lost with her Uncles punishment this morning and decided to get a start on the outdoor chores first before the noon sun set in. All thoughts of her birthday flew out her head as she mentally calculated a plan in which to gain as much productivity as possible from the long list of chores.

Halfway through lunch, as she was putting the finishing touches on the paint job she was currently doing and so focused on her work she didn't notice a pack of owls fly in the back door, until......

"Potter!" her Uncle screamed from inside. Hazel shivered with dread. She knew from his tone that whatever she had done now had warranted the worst punishment he had to dole out. This wasn't good. And as she trudged slowly inside she saw a pack of owls swoop out the back door. 'Oh no', she stopped horrified. This was going to be a hard one to endure as she had committed one of the worst crimes and displayed her freakishness for the whole world to see in broad daylight. She trembled as she slowly stepped inside and blinked quickly so as to adjust her vision from the brightness of outdoors. Therefore she didn't have a hope of seeing her Uncle's pudgy hand fly from behind her and backhand her across the room. Caught off guard, she slowly sat up, seeing stars, trembling from the pain.

Again his pudgy hand came flying towards her and she curled up in a defensive ball, muttering "Please don't, I'm sorry Uncle, Please.." He grabbed her by her straggly ebony hair and dragged her upstairs, flung the door open to Dudley's second room and threw her onto the bed so hard her head cracked against the opposite wall and she almost blacked out.

She waited for the assault hoping against hope that it would be just a beating, as sad as that sounded. But as she waited longer and her Uncle still hadn't touched her she knew it was a lost cause. She looked up dejectedly into his crazed eyes.

"You know what to do" he said viciously as he backhanded her again. She nodded numbly despite the pain and lifted her skirt high and pulled her pants down. She lay down flat on her stomach waiting and listening as she heard the metal of his belt buckle come undone and the sound of his zipper coming down enthusiastically. Then the sound of crumpled clothes falling to the floor and the bed dipping with the extra weight at one end and this is where she looked within to escape. She delved deep within herself to a place she created, her sanctuary, which funnily enough bared a resemblance to the lake at Hogwarts. She felt the wind whip through her hair and the fresh grass tickle her bare toes as she sat contented in her imaginary world. Not thinking on the pain she would feel later.

And so in all semblance her body had become but an empty shell as she lay limp to her Uncle's mercies, her emerald eyes devoid of any emotion and for all the world resembling death itself. Definitely the worst birthday yet, and she still had the rest of the summer to look forward to.


	2. Hidden Pain

**Chapter 2 – Hidden Pain**

Hazel's ragged raven hair whipped across her gaunt, pale face in swirls from beneath her head scarf as she stared solemnly and resolutely at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The gateway towards her journey home to Hogwarts for yet another year. But this time she hugged her frail arms against her in an unconscious gesture of self comfort and just felt a heavy world weariness like never before. She didn't know if she could keep the façade of "The-Girl-Who-Lived" in place anymore. She was tired, tired of everything, Tired of merely existing! By far this summer had been progressively getting worse, right up until the last minute before she left "Them" for the year.

She shivered in remembrance and once again thanked all the immortal deities for her proficiency with wandless magic, particularly glamours. The previous image of a seriously abused and malnourished waif of a child was replaced with a slightly more believable version as befits The-Girl-Who-Lives station within the magical world. Her bruises and welts disappeared behind the masquerade of pale, unblemished skin and her waif like appearance filled out somewhat. However, even one of her power, magic could only do so much and didn't disguise the constant tremors in her hands or the still sick demeanor she unconsciously emanated.

The wind picked up in an incessant howl and dark ominous clouds swirled in the sky, not boding well for the rest of the day either. It was wasn't a good start to the year and she experienced a great sense of foreboding. And so, it was with great apprehension that she straightened proudly and strode confidently through the barrier, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and into the complicated politics and life of the magical world.

With great difficulty she hauled her trunk onto the train, slightly limping due to a fracture if she wasn't mistaken and settled herself into an empty compartment awaiting the arrival of her two best and first friends ever. She leaned against the window cautiously staring out into nothing, subconsciously tagging all the student's parents who were there to see their children off. She watched mothers cry and hug them, whilst fathers gazed lovingly and simply caressed their children proudly. She watched admonitions for safety and warnings to behave. How she craved that simple affection of being cared for! However, she was a "_worthless freak, who deserved everything she got" _and she believed it.

Lost in her morbid thoughts she failed to notice the entry of her best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger until they were practically squeezing her to death.

"Hazel!" Hermione squealed, "How are you? How was your summer? Did you get all your assignments done! Did you...."

"Hermione!" Ron scolded amusedly, "Let her breathe. For Merlin's sake! Hey mate, how are ya?"

Neither, with their half-hearted bickering, noticed the flinches and the hiss of pain from Hazel which she quickly covered with a friendly smile. " Hey Guys. Its been awhile. How was your summers?"

"Ah not that great really", Ron lied, for once in his life trying to be tactful. "You know same old stuff really. Sorry you couldn't come over mate but you know, Dumbledore's orders and all..." he trailed off. Hazel studied him for a second. He seemed to have matured over the summer yet there was a hint of the famous Weasley temper just below the surface.

"It's OK, the Dursley's pretty much improved this summer for once so it wasn't as bad". Hazel turned quickly towards the window as she uttered her deceit trying not to give the game away, not noticing the worried glances exchanged between the two behind her back.

"Are you sure your OK Hazel?", Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? She almost shouted with fake cheer. "Come on let's have a game of exploding snap before we change into our uniforms. It'll pass the time!"

An hour into their game and Hazel was really starting to feel the effects of her Uncle's "going away present" intensely. A slight sheen coated her face as she struggled with her semblance of normality. This was not good, she groaned to herself. Her friends were beginning to notice and each glance they exchanged became more and more worried. To make matters a whole lot worse, just as they were finishing up there was a huge crash as the compartment door was slid open with such a force, the glass shattered into a million pieces. Hazel stilled expecting a meaty hand or fist to come sailing her way. However, when none came, her face darkened as she turned to see who was there. Malfoy stood at the door with his too cronies lingering threateningly behind him, cracking their knuckles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't potty, weasel and the mudblood," Malfoy sneered at them, "We thought it might have finally gotten through your thick skulls that you shouldn't come back, what with being an arrogant, famous zero and all Potty. With your blood traitor weasel and know-it-all mudblood sidekicks. Your nothing but a pack of worthless freaks!" he smirked, unconsciously mirroring Hazel's own notions of freakishness beaten into her by her Uncle. It hit Hazel like a herd of stampeding hippogryffs. She almost expected the backhand that usually accompanied that statement.

Ron with the typical Weasley temper furiously stood and drew his wand. His face was as red as his hair. Both Hazel and Hermione jumped up on either side and grabbed him before he could do something stupid. Hazel turned towards Malfoy with a coldness etched into her face that surprised all of them, including Malfoy, who had never seen such a harsh emotion on the The Golden Girl's face. She didn't even raise her voice but stated with a deadly calm, icy voice, "Get out Malfoy before I do something I wont regret but you certainly will!" Even her two best friends turned to her in alarm. They had no doubt about the sincerity and coldness behind her words. However what frightened all of them the most was her eyes. Usually sparkling with life and an intensity like emerald jewels, they now had aged beyond belief, older than Dumbledore's, hardened and dulled with a world weariness. She had seen things and endured things they couldn't imagine and she was beyond the breaking point and Malfoy took one look at her and scampered.

Throughout the rest of the journey an awkward silence filled the compartment as Hazel tried to ease her pain without anyone noticing whilst Ron and Hermione worried more and more over their best friend's behaviour and a general fatigued bearing that accompanied her. All of them were relieved for different reasons when they sat down in the great hall. Ron and Hermione's worries were temporarily forgotten with the excitement of the new school year and they wouldn't even remember later what had gotten them all so worked up. And Hazel, well she just felt immense relief from pain as she settled on the bench. Not completely gone but dulled in a sense.

Whilst everyone tucked into the feast and reaquinted with old friends for the year, no one noticed Hazel picking at her food, every so often emitting soft painful hisses. She really didn't feel well, but none of her peers noticed her pale face, covered in a light sheen. Or her increasingly trembling hands or the fact that she flinched at every little touch or sudden movement. No one did, except one.

He noticed the little things like how she surreptitiously pretended to eat whilst gently placing small amounts of food in a napkin without actually eating. How she favoured one leg and hand, even as she sat. How her normal "arrogant" poise had completely disappeared and when it had reappeared they were forced to such a degree that he wondered if they had always been forced and he had never noticed. He observed how none of her friends and even the other two of the "Golden Trio seemed overly worried about anything. But most of all he saw her eyes. Though shining emerald orbs which were so like like Lily's at one stage, so full of life and joy and mischief, were now blank. Dead to the world around her and had aged a hundred times over than what they should be. It was disturbing and he wondered what had happened to the child to have such a distinctive change in her aura. He continued to watch and study her with surmounting concern throughout the rest of the meal as he slowly was having a major paradigm shift.

Hazel couldn't take the pain anymore and had to escape. Her back was burning like a red hot fire and her leg ached ferociously. It was too much. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head up to the dorm now. I'm not feeling the best so I'm just going to sleep it off", she invented quickly. She needn't have worried however as both were immersed in a deep discussion with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas that they didn't even notice the sad state Hazel was in.

"No prob Haze, we'll catch up in the common room later," Ron replied. And though, she told herself she wasn't worth her two best friends time, it still stung on some deep level within her that they didn't notice her pain now. That they never noticed anything wrong with her throughout the time they had been friends. They didn't really know Hazel, they knew "The-Girl-Who-Lived". No one just knew her!

She struggled to get off the bench by herself and slowly traversed the long trek out of the Great Hall and up to the dorms. She didn't know if she would make it and longed for the plush bed in the Gryffindor dorms. Again she went unnoticed, her pain hidden expertly.

Yet, one pair of obsidian eyes followed her every painful move and analyzed her every body movement, finally concluding that the child was in immense pain. What solidified his belief was when she turned for one final look at her friends and she caught his eye. Despite the cheerful facade, she wore her emotions in her eyes. Her emerald eyes held a hidden pain, none other could even dream off and they described burdens of unimaginable proportions. With this revelation, the dungeon bat, the greasy git of the dungeons with obsidian eyes, Severus Snape decided to solve the mystery of Hazel (no longer Potter in his mind) and her hidden pain.


	3. Fear

A/N OK guys so I know I'm shooting these chapters out a little fast so I want to quickly apologise for any spelling or vocab mistakes. Despite how many times I check it something always slips through. Anyway since some people seem to be actually reading this I will continue with this story, however I would really appreciate your thoughts, suggestions or advice. Hope its not moving too fast and you enjoy this chapter. By the way this is definitely AU and Snape is definitely OOC ! ~ silvermoonfae

**Chapter 3 - Fear**

Hazel swayed at the top of the first set of stairs out of the great hall. This was going to be harder than she originally thought. She struggled to regain her breath for the next 10 minutes before continuing on. Another set of stairs, lovely! She gazed tiredly at what seemed like a million steps until the top. One at a time, one at a time, that was how to conquer this! She gently hauled herself up the first step, clutching the bannister for her dear life decidedly glad that she escaped early from the Great Hall. Second step.....third step.....tenth step.....twentieth step....thirtieth st – she couldn't make it. A sudden fit of dizziness made her sway dangerously and lose her balance. Her vision swam and she let out a quiet "Oh" as she tumbled backwards and promptly slipped into unconsciousness.

***

Hidden in the shadows of the corridors, provided by the various suited armour and statues Severus Snape watched Hazel slowly trudge up the stairs. Her movements were slow and painful. He had to do everything in his power to stop himself for running like a mother hen to help. He scowled darkly, he was going soft. This was an emotion he couldn't afford.

Yet as he watched her prevail over the first set of stairs, he indeed felt his heart soften as his ice encased heart began to thaw. He sneered pitifully, this was pathetic. He had no use for such emotions. Clearly she hadn't spotted the other stairs in her pain induced condition but he didn't think she would make it this time. Slowly he closed the distance behind them, blending seamlessly with the shadows. And the students wondered why he always wore black, he smirked. Clearly they were even a bigger shower of dunderheads than he previously thought. Hazel sighed deeply on the discovery of another set of stairs. He observed her with even more concern as she mumbled to herself. He leaned farther so he could catch what she was saying. ".....One step at a time. One step....." Good philosophy he concurred. He drew a deep silent breath and leaned casually against the wall, not even bothering with the shadows as she was so focused now she wouldn't notice a raging dragon in her face.

Halfway up, he watched as she suddenly swayed dangerously, leaning at a precarious angle backwards. She closed her eyes, attempting to ward off the dizziness and with a foot half raised she slowly tumbled backwards, her eyes widening in surprise and letting go a soft "oh". Severus fought a deep horror as he watched her and as fast as he had ever moved in his life he drew his wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa".

He let out the breath he had been holding as she slowly levitated without a scratch down the stairs and gently he lay her on the floor. Being a qualified healer despite his profession in potions he immediately switch to a detached professionalism as he dispassionately diagnosed her. Nothing, not a scratch on her. He breathed a sigh of relief, yet was still puzzled. Why was she so obviously in pain without any injuries to concur this. And she should have at least a bruise as she had tumbled down a couple of stairs before he had managed to levitate her. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was going to solve this. Quickly thinking he gently lifted Hazel into his arms and smoothly hurried to the dungeons. She was trembling slightly but couldn't tell what it was from. He however had the necessary potions in his office.

In the bowels of the dungeons they came to a huge tapestry of two emeralds snakes encircling a lily flower. He whispered the password and smoothly settled her down on his couch. Retrieving two potions, he tipped a sky blue one down her throat to help her regain consciousness, massaging it so she wouldn't choke. He watched as her thick black lashes fluttered and slowly she opened her eyes in a haze of confusion. He scrutinized her amusedly as her eyes widened marginally when they noticed who it was that was hovering over her

***

Hazel sluggishly opened her eyes as her consciousness was pulled to the surface. She wasn't on the stairs. She was lying on something comfortable. Where was she? She pondered in a daze. Then she noticed someone lingering beside her. To her great surprise it was none other than Professor Snape. This couldn't get any worse. Her most hated professor was attending her and therefore she must be in his office she concluded. She groaned almost inaudibly and couldn't meet his hard obsidian gaze.

"So Miss Potter. Care to elaborate as to why you left the Sorting Feast early?" Snape drawled nastily "Or why when I followed you , you could barely make it up the first stairs and indeed failed to make it up the second. What is wrong with you Miss Potter?" he concluded with a sneer.

"Noth - Nothing sir, I'm just tired is all," she stuttered hopelessly, eyes downcast, trembling in fear and pain.

Snape regarded seemingly dispassionately but in reality he was extremely concerned. Her trembling had increased, she held herself in a submissive posture with her eyes downcast and it was blatantly apparent she was lying.

"I don't think so Potter!" he said heatedly "Why are you trembling? Are you in pain?" he asked trying to maintain an air of unconcern so as to get a straight answer from her.

"Sir please I'm just tired. Let me go sir and I'll leave you in peace," she almost begged unashamedly.

Surprised, Snape derived he could go no further without expressing his concerns outright somewhat tarnishing his reputation. Something he refused to do unequivocally.

"Very well Potter, take these two with you, one is to ease the trembling and the other is to giver you an energy boost. You look dead on your feet and I'll not be responsible for you collapsing," he smirked.

Surprised at his concern in a round-about way, Hazel looked up finally catching his eye. His breath caught as for the first time his saw a glimmer of emotion before it was carefully concealed.

"Thank you , sir" and before he could say another word, she was out the door like a shot.

***

Hazel downed the two potions with a faint curl of the lip in disgust and felt the effects immediately. Suddenly she could walk without pain or tremors for the first time in a long while. Pain had become a constant companion during the summer and she almost forgot what it was like to be free from its constraints. Secondly she revelled in the boost of energy that shot through her body. With a burst of speed she dashed to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password she had gotten from Hermione before she left and was in her bed in a record 10 minutes. She snuggled down blissfully for the first time, stretching out fully, enjoying any space bigger than the confines of her cupboard. From blink of the eye to the next, she was fast asleep, for once in almost two months, it was dreamless.

***

"Down in the dungeons, Snape nursed his firewhiskey as he pondered the enigma of Hazel Potter. What in Merlin's name was wrong with the child. He noticed how she flinched subconsciously at his touch. How submissive she had been, almost slave like. He had seen this demeanour many times amongst his Slytherins who had suffered abuse. But surely Dumbledore's Golden Girl was a pampered and spoiled little princess. She had to be, he couldn't be wrong about her for the last five years, could he? He remembered the flash of emotion that crossed her eyes, one he had never in his life before had seen from her. With everything she had dealt this emotion was not in her range of emotions. Yet he clearly saw the look for what it was : fear.


	4. Defiance

A/N OK lads, heres the next instalment. Hope you enjoy it and just a warning that Snape is completely OOC here. Tell me your thoughts! ~ silvermoonfae

**Chapter 4 – Defiance**

Hazel shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Pain laced through her from the unexpected movement, as the pain reliever potion Snape had given her had finally worn off. She was trembling in fear and trepidation. Voldemort had languished in his usual muggle torture and murdering. She could still hear the mother's anguished cries as she watched her family being brutally murdered for something she couldn't comprehend. And Hazel could do was watch. The heavy burden of guilt once again weighed her heart down. Instinctively, on some level deep down, she knew she couldn't have done anything and that she should lay the blame were it truly belonged : with Voldemort. Yet she couldn't help but feel totally responsible for witnessing it. 'It was her fault, ' she reasoned with her skewered logic. She was the only one who could defeat Voldemort according to the prophecy and the simple fact she hadn't done so already laid the blame for more unnecessary deaths at her feet. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him and believed it would end ultimately with her death. However, with her twisted logic, the simple fact that she was a 16 year old girl who, if she failed, the world would plunge into darkness and that the logical thing to do was wait, didn't cross her mind.

Sighing with defeat, she knew sleep would not claim her with the jaws of justice for the rest of the night so with a cautious glance at Hermione, she stealthily snuck down to the common room. Books in hand, she settled in her favourite chair in front of the dying fire to await the morning.

***

Hazel struggled with the weight of her tired eyes at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. The sleepless nights were catching up with her, she felt ill and the pain coursing through her limbs was intensifying with each passing minute. Ron and Hermione were deeply engrossed in each other, neither admitting to their obvious attraction for each other, nevertheless, they were completely oblivious to their surroundings, especially Hazel.

The nagging loneliness amidst the crowds of Hogwarts was overwhelming her and her thoughts were disturbingly opinionated, suspiciously in the voice of her Uncle Vernon. 'Your a miserable freak. Nobody cares about, if they had, you think they would have stopped this. You should just kill yourself. The world would be better for!' She sank lower into the bench and let the sea of morbid thoughts wash over her, stranding her in a deep pit of despair.

***

Severus Snape watched Hazel without emotion. Only those who knew him (which was very few) could look past the apparent boredom he held on his face and see that slight tightening of muscles in his cheek and the glimmer of emotion in his eyes, hinting at his worry. From years attributing to his spying, he noticed her face droop, as lines of despair slowly creeped up on her. He watched her sink lower and lower into the bench, no one even glancing in her direction. Snape was concerned, as it was now entirely possible she was suicidal from the darkness that know enveloped her thoughts. She clearly wore her emotions in her her eyes and no one was seemed willing to acknowledge that a breaking point had been reached and stretched thin in The-Girl-Who-Lived. No one was willing to pull her from her depression. Hell, no one wanted to admit she was depressed, her body language practically screamed for help.

It was disturbing. He glanced at the other staff and most looked supremely unconcerned. Minerva had as slight gleam of concern that flashed in her eyes as she looked at Potter but apparently not enough to do anything. She was her head of house, she was supposed to be guiding her. And Dumbledore? Dumbledore was studiously avoiding the Gryffindor table at all costs and that was telling in itself. His naivety in situations such as these was blatantly apparent as all responsibility was usually given to him, Snape, for his years of expertise in this area with his Slytherins. Far be it for his paragon of life to be compromised by his involvement. He was an example of all that was good and he didn't want to get involved with the messier home truths. No it was easier for Dumbledore to hand off the responsibility to Snape.

Well, this was it! He was taking the situation into hand with or without permission. He would find out what was sinking Potter into the depths of despair today at any cost. He pondered a plan of action. Potions first class with 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Perfect! He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing!

However, he hadn't anticipated Fate's involvement and that she was two steps ahead of him at all times. Most people didn't believe in Fate and that suited her fine, but she favoured those of innocent spirit. And the little abuse girl, despite everything she had been through remained pure and was the epitome of innocence. So it was time for her intervention. Hazel needed to be saved and pulled from her dangerous thoughts or the never-ending darkness would envelope the light for eternity.

***

Hazel arrived early to the dungeons classroom, alone with her thoughts. Ron and Hermione had slunk away from breakfast early without a backward glance at the other arm of the Trio. Hazel was more than depressed at this stage, having been allowed to wallow in her morbid thoughts and didn't even notice as others slowly began to drift in, like driftwood on a stormy sea, in a flurry of activity and noise. Ron and Hermione were as oblivious to her as she was to them and entered calmly choosing to sit at the front. Both seemed to have finally noticed each other as they were secretly sharing smiles and blushes and lightly linking hands.

Snape, however, glided in with his usual death-like grace, robes billowing and a scowl firmly etched into his face achieving an intimidating stare a Basilisk would be proud of.. He turned, with his arms crossed imposingly staring down those who didn't see fit to cease their chatter with his entrance.

"Instructions are on the board. Ingredients, in the store room. Begin!" he sharply barked and settled himself at the front of the class to watch, in his opinion, dunderheads try to blow up his classroom, but more importantly Hazel.

She moved sluggishly and her movements were abrupt, as if every so often a wave of pain overwhelmed her he thought suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. The trembling in her hands had not disappeared and she was surreptitiously supporting one hand beneath her.

Her concentration was shot, and by the end of class she was jumpy and nervy with feeling of eyes on her back the whole time. Yet everytime she looked up. Snape was conveniently deducting points from Gryffindor or praising his Slytherins. By some miracle she had managed not to blow up the classroom in her semi-concentrated state, however her potion was complete and utter bilge.

With a small sigh, knowing she deserved the zero she would get today, she slowly cleaned her station with precision and awaited the bell signalling the end of class, with indifference.

As soon as the sound of the bell rang through the halls, Snape moved in for the intervention,however, as said before Fate was two steps ahead of him setting up the scene to fall straight into his hands without knowing it.

"Miss Potter, please stay behind to discuss your abysmal work today," he drawled evilly for the benefit of his Slytherins. He watched as both Ron and Hermione didn't even register Hazels presence and was disturbed by the fact that not even two days had passed and The Golden Trio was already drifting apart.

With a small sigh of apprehension and defeat she moved against the crowd, wincing at the contact and up to the front of the class. Malfoy, however had other plans, and in light of his recent humiliation on the train saw his chance of revenge without condemnation. He slowly bent over to pick up his bag and as Hazel trudged passed he swung it viciously, hitting her square in the chest.

There was an ominous crack and shift within her, Hazel's eyes widened slightly and she pale dramatically, collapsing onto one knee. She was shaking so bad, trying to hold in the pain filled whimpers, the bench she clutched in a death like vice rattled.

Malfoy pale and scampered before Snape could say a word. Indeed Snape watched with growing horror the proceedings. Hazel's eyes were clenched shut in pain. There was a visible aura of raw magic swirling around her, trying to protect her, however the strain of the summer proved too much.

Quickly he locked and warded the room against any potential deatheathers Slytherins and rushed to her side. He watched slowly, like a veil dropping, the appearance of The-Girl-Who-Lived morphed. 'Glamours!' he thought in shock.

Slowly she raised her head. She knew what was happening and was powerless to stop it. Snape inhaled sharply as he stared in open shock at her face, where once it was unblemished, was now riddled with bruises and cuts. Those emerald eyes caught his and stared at him He was disarmed by the emotion he saw in them. They clearly stated she didn't need help and wasn't going down without a fight., They shone like jewels, daring him to comment, with defiance.


	5. Defeat

A/N Right, well here's another chappy :) I'm soooo bad for using up valuable school time for this. Ah well I couldn't let my reviewers down who asked me to update. So this is the second in one day. Gosh I'm moving fast, lol. again sorry for spelling mistakes, vocab....etc., etc., blah blah blah, you get the idea now. Enjoy ~ silvermoonfae

**Chapter 5 – Defeat**

Hazel froze in indecision. She didn't know what to do. Her secret was unravelling before her eyes like a ball of yarn. She had felt her glamour slide and Snape's sharp intake of breath only confirmed that. In any other situation, it would be hilarious to see emotion of any kind make an appearance on his face, let alone shock or more so worry, but this was her biggest secret. Something which she had guarded ferociously for her 5 year tenure at Hogwarts. No one had even suspected despite her reluctance each year to return "home" and known it was in the hands of someone known to hate her.

At the same time, however, she couldn't deny the open concern and worry evident on his face contradicted that last thought. She was so confused. Everything was just so wrong and in her vulnerable state she was proceeding into a full blown panic attack. She just wanted to sink into the ground.

Seeming to sense her dilemma, Snape finally came around and surprisingly his deep, smooth baritone calmed her significantly when he wasn't yelling at her.

"Miss Potter, what in the bloody hell happened to you?" he asked, worry palpable in every nuance and inflection in his voice and the way his body crouched down to her level.

"M'okay, I ju-just fell down the stairs," Hazel stuttered.

"Fell down the stairs my ass. Potter, what happened?" he shot passionately. He moved to place a steady hand in comfort on her shoulder but froze with wide eyes and a slightly trembling hand as she flinched violently and scooted back a couple of feet. This couldn't be true, only someone abused would react in such a way. Were all his previous notions of Potter completely inaccurate? Was it possible. Warily and slowly he asked "Miss Potter, I want the God's honest truth. WHO did this to you?" emphasising the 'who'.

"What do you mean sir? I already said no one. No one laid a finger on me. I simply walked into the door." Hazel said quickly, her voice raising an octave higher .

"Potter, there are several discrepancies which you have not accounted for within your rather untruthful answer. Firstly, you said you fell down the stairs, _not walked into a door_", Snape arched a well defined eyebrow daring her to contest his logic. He watched as her face drained of whatever remaining blood was in her face and he almost worried if she would faint. "Secondly, such injuries as those which you received would not occur from such an 'accident'!"

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about but please sir, I'm fine. Just leave me be," she begged him.

Snape huffed and slowly uncurled from his crouch and began pacing the floor in front of her. She didn't like it, he had a distinct height advantage from this position.

"Hazel," as expected she jumped in shock at what must have been the first time ever he had used her first name. It had disarmed her completely. "I have watched you since you arrived into the Great Hall for the sorting feast. You struggled to stay upright and were grimacing with pain every so often. If that wasn't enough to set off warning bells in my mind, your whole demeanor was one of fatigue. Something was terribly off. I noticed how you were constantly trembling as if under the symptoms of prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. I saw how you favoured one leg for balancing all your weight and one arm for all the menial tasks that apply to everyday. I saw the despair on your face, in every nuance and shadow but more than anything you wear your emotions in your eyes. And do you know what I saw there, Hazel. I saw a haunted look, one which impressed those who looked for it, with images of despair and sorrow. One that screamed for help." Finishing his lecture softly Snape saw supreme anguish and pain in the way she screwed up her face.

Hazel was indeed numb by what he had said. Out of all the people to notice it was Snape. Not her best friends, not Dumbledore, but someone she thought that hated her. She just couldn't comprehend it. It wouldn't sink into her numb mind anyway.

"Come Child, into my office where we can sort this out." He cut her off as she began to shake her head, "Yes Hazel, there are issues here that need to be sorted. This cant be allowed to happen again and I swear to you it wont if it's the last thing I do," Snape stated fervently. He slowly helped her up, still in a state of shock, ignoring her automatic flinch and guided her into his office settling her on his couch while he sat across from her. They just stared at each other, a tense silence filling the void.

Shocking Severus, Hazel spoke quietly and regretfully "As much as I appreciate it sir, there is really nothing you can do. For my protection as well as others I have to go back there so please just leave it." Unknowingly she had give Snape a hint _'go back there', suspicions_ formed in his mind. Suspicions he wished he wouldn't have to confirm but where more than likely.

"Don't worry about that child, I will sort it out,.Just tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"

She didn't answer immediately. She just stared at her hands in contemplation. You could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out some sort of answer to appease him. Finally she peered out from under her wild fringe. "No one you would know sir," she stated quietly.

Inwardly he applauded such a Slytherin answer. Who knew such a Gryffindor would have such Slytherin instincts, however there were much bigger issues at hand. And he himself was the embodiment of Slytherin and knew how to handle such evasiveness. "That is not what I asked," he simply said.

Very quietly, Hazel mumbled "M'Uncle, sir". So quiet, Snape almost didn't hear it. He wasn't sure he wanted that to be the answer but his earlier suspicions were now definitely confirmed. How long was this going on for, he wondered with a growing horror. Surely it was only a recent development otherwise she would have let someone know. With an air of one readying themselves for the worst, Snape asked an all important question with a simple two words, "How long?"

Hazel stiffened. She knew exactly what he was talking about and this was abuse but deep down she believed her Uncle when he said it was for her own good. She couldn't be treated normal if she was a freak, right? She sighed in defeat, "As long as I can remember."

Snape was reeling with this revelation. Why had she endured this silently. Why hadn't she spoken out before, even when she had come to Hogwarts. How this child had not been sorted into Slytherin was beyond. He needed to know however, "Does Dumbledore Know?" Though if his thoughts were correct then no one knew the real life of Hazel Potter. She shook her head slightly and he sighed with weariness. "I know you wont like this Hazel, but I need to take you to the hospital wing to treat your injuries. Madame Pomphrey is bound by her oath of secrecy, however Dumbledore will have to be informed also." He saw the fear flicker across her eyes whilst her face remained impassive, emotionless. Definitely a Slytherin in Gryffindor guise.

Hazel's life was falling apart slowly, bit by bit, piece by piece, drop by drop. Why her? Who had she royally pissed off to deserve this. She needed to escape this and only one option formed in her mind. Go with the flow. Tonight would be enough. She would be released from this burden of life soon she thought. She watched Snape warily, pondering this other great mystery of the world. Why was he so nice now?Not the sneaky git from the dungeons. He almost seemed worried, almost human. She smiled inwardly, pity she wouldn't be around to see more of this side of Snape. This brought her back into her sombre mood. It was for the best right? "Yes sir," she agreed with her head bowed.

He regarded her cautiously, suspicious of her ready answer in contradiction to her previous reactions. Something wasn't right but he would sort that out later. He wordlessly helped her up and they began the silent, tense journey to the infirmary, each embroiled in their own thoughts.

Almost oblivious to the pain, Hazel diligently began to form a plan of escape, knowing she had only one shot of this. She carelessly began organizing her thought, dutifully disregarding any foolish ones until the most viable options were left. She had embraced this plan wholeheartedly, it gave her something to look towards, even if it would be the last thing she did. She had accepted her fate and hopefully by this evening, Hazel Potter will have reunited with her parents and godfather, Sirius. She rejoiced in the thoughts that someone finally would be there for here whether it was on this earth or not didn't matter.

Snape kept his gaze straight ahead at all times but in reality he was covertly watching Hazel like a Hawk. She was planning something, and that something was probably most definitely not beneficial for her health. He knew from her whole bearing that she was close to suicide, but how close, it was impossible to discern.

His mind still faltered with the revelations of what he was sure was a fraction of her home life. How could no one have noticed. How could he not have noticed. Him, with all his Slytherin cunning and expertise, had let his blind hatred and role as a spy in the ranks of the death eaters influence him. Well now he had the power to change her life, which he would grasp with both hands and hold on tight at any cost. He would help her.

He caught her looking at him, her eyes almost luminescent in the dank dungeons and flinched at what he saw there. She was more than close to suicidal, he now knew. She was suicidal! Her eyes were as easy to read as an open book and it clearly spelled from their depths : defeat.


	6. Relief

A/N Right, so here's s the next chapter. One of the longest ones to date I proud to say :) Hope this gives a sense of dimension to the main characters involved. Thanks to those who are sticking with the story ~ silvermoonfae

**Chapter 6 – Relief **

Hazel faltered at the door of the hospital wing, seconds thoughts clouding her mind. An overwhelming urge to flee coursed through her, almost impossible to ignore. She shuddered with dark apprehension. She would not like like what was to come. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't take one more step. Her whole life was wrapped around this secret, this burden. She had lived with its uncomfortable weight for a lifetime. This was unfamiliar territory and she didn't like it one bit.

She flinched as she felt a steadying hand on her shoulder again, directing her to the one place she had avoided like the pits of hell. She flinched again when the pressure was released and inwardly she cringed at such a weakness. However, she just couldn't help it. It was a subconscious reaction, ingrained deeply within her. Snape guided her to, what had become unofficially her bed with the amount of time she unwillingly spent here. She nervously perched on the edge, waiting for Professor Snape to return with Madame Pomphrey, with an impending doom. She couldn't control the tremors riddling her body. She was weak and pitiful.

He returned with a concerned Madame Pomphrey, still unaware of what had occurred, only knowing that she was needed. However, Hazel lost all semblance of reality when they both entered, as a flashback took hold.

Snape watched as Hazel's eyes glazed over as she levered herself backwards until she had two wall against her back. She curled herself into the smallest ball possible, making herself as small a target as possible. She began slowly rocking herself back and forward with a disturbing motion and rhythm, all the while mumbling to herself quietly. He knew she was entrenched deeply within this flashback, as no recognition flared in her eyes at all.

Madame Pomphrey, however, stood in open shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping, watching the battered child's movements. "What in Merlin's name happened the poor child, Severus?" she asked, her voice tight with emotion.

"Not now, Poppy. We need to work fast," he said sharply, as he hurriedly crouched down beside Hazel, fearing to touch her, not knowing to what degree her reaction would be. "Quick, a calming draught is what we need. The strong one I specially developed. We need to calm her down and bring her back to herself before she hurts herself." Seconds later she began to trash wildly. Madame Pomphrey went to retrieve the potion at a dead sprint.

Snape just watched with concern as Hazel tried to protect herself from her abuser, only seen by herself in her mind.

"No please, don't, no more. I'll do anything!" she moaned. Once again Madame Pomphrey was rooted to the spot at the sad sight as Professor Snape tried to coax her to take the potion.

"Please, no Uncle, please, just don't!" she begged, "I'll take a thousand beatings," Snape caught himself in surprise and stared intensely at Hazel, trying to determine the situation, "I'll let you kill me, just don't.....just kill me please!" The last which was whispered desperately.

Snape was paralysed, rooted in position. What had that bastard of an Uncle done to her to make her actually beg him for death. He glanced at Poppy who had tears coursing down her cheeks and a hand covering her mouth. She nodded at him in understanding, both of them thinking the same thing. Was it possible that her Uncle had taken the abuse further, exceeding the verbal and physical aspects? Snape seethed, his self control towards the man slowly shredding.

He had seen many horrific things with his role in the two wars as both a death eater and spy. He was haunted by the ghosts of his past nightly. However, these paled in comparison to the child's own burdens. How was it, she had not broken already? How did she remain this pure child, the epitome of light in itself? He sighed with a bone weariness.

"Come Child," he soothed, "This well banish your fears. You'll feel better for it. Come now."

Slowly but surely he encouraged the child to swallow the vial of potion. Immediately she went limp in his arms, the last of her energy drained in the stress of the morning. Snape gazed down at the child, who even in sleep, could not relax. An unfamiliar feeling washed over him. It took awhile to identify it but recognised the warm feeling as protectiveness. Yes, this child needed all she could get.

He settled her on her bed and sank into the nearest chair beside her, deep in thought. Madame Pomphrey had others patients to care for and a hospital wing to run. She could do no more here. She would confront Snape later, and demand to know what horrors that poor child had endured. She looked over at him, a small smirk playing on her lips. She had trained Severus and knew him well, and so recognised his worry and concern in the scrunching of his eyes and the fierce scowl. That child had now , one staunch protector and mentor and God knows Snape could do with loosening up a bit.

***

**Flashback**

"_Girl, what the hell did you do?" Uncle Vernon roared._

_Hazel was in the kitchen balancing on a chair as she was not yet tall enough to reach the counter, preparing the dinner. "I – I'm sorry Uncle." she stuttered, not sure exactly what she was apologising for._

"_Get into your cupboard now you worthless freak and I'll be along to deal with your freakishness soon." he snapped._

_Trembling in fear, she sat on her small cot in the cupboard, trying to calm herself. Her Aunt and cousin had gone out for the day and Vernon had stayed at home purely due to sheer laziness. She huddled against herself, awaiting her punishment._

_The door slammed open, causing the floorboards above her head to rattle and sprinkle a light shower of dust on her. Light flooded into the small space, temporarily blinding her. She felt a harsh fist clasp her hair and proceed to drag her out. She suffered silently, knowing any weakness shown on her part would be detrimental. _

_He threw her against the couch and grinned evilly down at her, a malicious glint sparking in his eyes. Her eyes widened, this was different, she knew deep in her bones that today would change a lot of things and not for the better. "You're gonna finally get wha'ts coming to ya, you little freak. It's your duty to serve me whilst we put up with you in our home." he spat._

_He ripped of her rags with a swift movement and eyed her up and down greedily._

"_Oh yes," he crooned in anticipation._

_He pulled down his trousers and then unimaginable pain clouded her senses. It was the first time._

_She whimpered and begged, pleaded and cried for a saviour, for death, for anything. Subconsciously she knew it was mere memory but she could do nothing but endure it, reliving the horror and pain over and over again._

_Suddenly a calm, worried voice encroached her senses and thoughts. It soothed her, promised her safety and help. Distantly she felt a vile being pressed to her lips and the slick movement of potion settle in her stomach. _

_The voice of her Uncle eased into the background and became fuzzy and indistinct. She felt like she was floating gently in a deep black sea. She sunk to its' depths in relief, peace shrouding her at long last._

***

Snape groaned as all his muscles protested movement. They had seized up when he had drifted off. With a half-hearted scowl he cursed himself for this lapse. He stretched languidly, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Merlin, but he was still tired.

The moments after sleep and awareness, was the one time Snapes's mask habitually fell and he acted as any other person would. Even now, he was sprawled in the chair beside Hazel, rubbing sleep from his eyes in quite an undignified and unsnape-like manner.

Unknowingly, he had an audience. Hazel smothered a quick giggle at seeing her potions professor so...so......human. Who would have known? The others wouldn't believe this, not in a million years.

However, thinking of the others quickly depressed her. She was the third wheel in their relationship, unwanted and a burden. They wouldn't even miss her when she was gone. She frowned thoughtfully, it was mid-evening, so tonight would give her the perfect opportunity. Yes she would soon throw the shackles down that chained her here.

At the rustle of bed clothes, Snape jerked back to reality and into Snape-mode. He observed the mental anguish evident from her body language and more importantly from her eyes. It was time for a little chat, he thought.

"Hazel," he let the whisper drift towards her.

She jumped from her reverie with a flinch before shooting him an apologetic look.

"Hazel," he began again. "We cant treat your injuries until the remainder of the potion we gave you is completely out of your system, which will be in another hour or so. So its time for a small chat.." he trailed off, catching the anxiety which was rising in her, "No, not about that yet, but be assured we will talk about your 'relatives' soon enough," he warned. The relief was palpable on her face, only to be shuttered once more with the next question. He considered how to phrase it, "Have you ever taken out your anger, frustration and stress, or found relief and forgetfulness in harming yourself in any way?" he asked carefully, analysing her reaction, which though minute to the untrained eye, it was still there.

The slight widening of her eyes, the aversion of her gaze, stillness of her body, paleness of face and her shallow breath were answer enough.

"Merlin," he whispered, "Hazel, come on Child, talk to me." For once dropping the dispassionate and distant act.

She stubbornly remained silent, fixing her hard gaze to just over his shoulder.

"Please talk to me, Hazel. We need to know to help you," at this stage he was practically pleading his desperation. Deliberately keeping his hands in sight as he slowly moved them towards her, he grasped her delicate hands lightly.

"Don't be ashamed, Never be ashamed. It wasn't your fault!" he whispered in a deadly calm and even tone, doing more to convince me than any amount of shouting could have done.

Snape knew he was acting like a mother hen, but he was getting more desperate with each passing minute. He needed to help her, show her he was sorry for all the years of hatred she had to endure on his account and if that meant he was reduced to begging then so be it. He need her to understand that he knew what she was going through, through his own experience and expertise with his Slytherins. He settled for staring at her, trying to impress the importance of her co-operation for her own health.

He was rewarded with a slight nod, barely noticeable and still mute she gestured to her arms, pulling back her sleeves slowly and reluctantly. He held her bony hands in his hands again and carefully turned them about. Amidst the fresh bruises and gashes courtesy of her 'loving' family, were a multitude of scars, running from her wrist to forearms on both hands. He fingered some of the scar tissue, lightly brushing over it.

"Hazel, we will do everything in our power to help you. You need to know that you can trust us. Now I need to know if suicide has crossed your mind also?" he ventured warily. Again one look into her eyes told him all he needed to know. "It was tonight, Hazel, wasn't it? Your were planning for tonight. Don't lie, I saw it in your eyes." he stated.

She gulped audibly before letting loose a string of vulgar curses that would have made a sailor proud. Needless to say, Snape was shocked. It was

the first time the child had shown a hint of life. Suddenly realising were she was, she eyed him sheepishly.

"Hmm, I suppose that was warranted but another episode like that will land you with a months detention!" he emphasised sternly.

She gulped again, as the old Snape made a reappearance. "Back to the matter at hand. If I promise you, hand on heart that you will get through this, if I show you people care and love you, will you forego the idea of suicide?" he bargained dangerously.

She looked at him in disbelief. Years of self-loathing and conditioning from her Uncle was not to be undone by a mere promise.

He noticed her reluctance and threw caution to the wind. "Just give me a week. One week, that's all I ask!"

Snape sighed internally with relief as she quietly said one word, "fine." Glancing at the clock, he noticed the hour had passed and Hazel was slowly succumbing to pain again. "No we can treat your injuries."

***

Hazel reflected on the previous conversation whilst Professor Snape went to retrieve Madame Pomphrey. He had not once raised his voice, made solid arguments and even convinced her to reveal one of her most secretive shames, better left alone with any other person. In his strange calm way he had comforted her. Even though she could feel the pain of her injuries slowly intensify, she felt slightly lighter, like a small bit of her was released and floated towards the ceiling. She glanced up at the ceiling just in case, her lips quirked upwards, almost in a smile.

***

Snape stood in the doorway observing Hazel unobtrusively after informing Madame Pomphrey that they were ready. She was gazing at the ceiling, with a curious look on her face and a slight upturn of her lips, almost smiling. Maybe things would be OK, he allowed himself to hope. He needed to gauge her feelings though. Gazing into the brilliant colour of her eyes, he felt that small measure of hope solidify with what lurked there. Gone were the morbid thoughts for the time being, now to be replaced by a lighter load of relief.


	7. Untainted Innocence

A/N OK sorry for the late updates, but with Christmas coming up and now gone and the Christmas exams and everything, I was extremely busy and buzzing like a bee. I hope this makes up for it ~ silvermoonfae

**Chapter 7 - Untainted Innocence**

Hazel gazed pensively at those surrounding her cot in the hospital wing. Mme. Pomphrey, who gazed down at her in pity. She hated the pity! She didn't want it, she just wanted to get through this quickly and as pain free as possible.

Professor McGonagell, as her head of house had also been informed, couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that one of her little lions had been suffering, possibly for years, right under her nose. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes and her hands shook slightly. Gone was the strict disciplinarian. She was now in a state of supreme shock.

Then there was Headmaster Dumbledore, omniscient, all-powerful Dumbledore, who had now aged beyond recognition as the sad truth was revealed to him. Sadness spoke in every line of his face and it was at a time like this you realised he truly was only human and not infallible. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes yet in her shame. She was supposed to be The-Girl-Who-Lived, the hero. She was supposed to be strong. She wasn't!

And lastly there was Professor Snape. Snape, cold-hearted, frostbitten, bat of the dungeons, who gazed down at her devoid of the usual malice evident, without pity or sympathy – just concern. Not open concern, but the quiet concern which showed in his black eyes, even though his face was blank, which was present in his actions, even though his voice was even and indifferent. Yes, she had seen a new side to Professor Snape, a human side and the concern he exuded was a pleasant change to the usual hatred he showed or the outright pity she was shown by others here. It gave her a little boost of confidence, though she shifted uncomfortably under the eyes of so many.

"Now dear," Mme. Pomphrey spoke softly, as if afraid to startle her, "Myself and Healer Snape will examine you and catalogue all your injuries. We will also determine a concise medical history for you." Hazel paled at the thought of all her injuries she had ever endured recorded for the healers to see. She doubted there would ever be a file big enough for it. "We need the honest truth from you," Mme. Pomphrey continued, "but if you resist co-operation, we will not hesitate to force it. It's for your own good, dear. Understand?"

Hazel avoided there gazes completely whilst nodding her head reluctantly. Other than that, she didn't move a muscle. Just waited there expectantly, stiff and nervous.

"Very well, lets get started then. Professor McGonagell, Headmaster Dumbledore, I must insist you leave now for the good of my patient." Mme. Pomphrey ordered in a no-nonsense tone. They nodded and without a word stepped outside.

"Severus, I need the Kit, you know which one." she said referring to the abuse kit she always was prepared with. He walked away briskly to retrieve it, as Mme. Pomphrey slowly turned towards Hazel, hoping not to unduly startle or frighten her in away way.

"Now dear, I need you to strip down to your small clothes, ah – no arguments now," she stated softly as Hazel began to protest, "Remember, forced co-operation is an option we are willing to enforce. I'll be right back, honey, and give you time to strip." And with that, she pulled the screen around Hazel's cot, completely obscuring any view from the outside from curious passer bys.

Hazel blinked slowly, trying to comprehend everything that seemed to be happening in fast forward. Slowly and not without pain, she stripped down to her small clothes and leapt back into her bed, trying not to think of the upcoming scrutiny she was bound to endure next. It was enough to make her tremble and everything was becoming a bit overwhelming and so instinctively her mind went 9nto protect mode. She withdrew into "her happy place", and sighed in relief, grass tickling her bare feet in silent wisps, content to shy away from her problems for now.

This was how Mme. Pomphrey and Snape found her. Sitting eerily still, a vacant look as her eyes stared sightlessly. Snape had seen this many times, being somewhat familiar with the works of the human mind and a master in both legilmency and occlumency. Her mind had gone into protect mode when her awareness couldn't handle the truth. It was probably the only thing that had kept her sane living with the years of abuse.

"Poppy, I've seen this before. Her mind has gone into a 'protect-mode' of sorts if you will. She won't consciously respond to anything, all responses will be automatic. It would be better if we slip her a sleeping draught," Snape said softly to her. She nodded slightly bewildered with this new inform and looked on, still slightly out of it, as Snape administered the potion and Hazel immediately slipped into the inky blackness of slumber.

"I shall run the diagnostic spell to compile her medical history. You catalogue the visible wounds and then treat them." she softly ordered, afraid to disturb the sleeping child.

She got to work quickly, while Snape slowly started with her back and gently rolled Hazel over with sure hands and slipped up her vest. He froze and Mme. Pomphrey gasped, all professionalism lost. Hazel's back was a mesh of welts and bruises, not an inch of skin was unblemished. One couldn't determine where one bruise started or ended and both the cuts and bruises where at various stages of healing indicating where each were separate acts of abuse. As well as that, countless scars of different ages were layered atop of one another. It was a horrific sight. Rage welled up within Snape at the sorry state she was in, whilst tears slipped silently down Mme. Pomphrey's face.

With tight control, Snape buried his anger for now, and resumed his stoic healer's front, turning Hazel onto her front. Again he lifted her vest and again his mask was lost as he actually growled in rage. Mottled bruises splattered her front, from her face down to her ankles. Every rib was visible attesting to her malnourishment. He paled as he noticed the more distinct bruises in the shape of hands which adorned her breasts. He was ready to kill someone. It was one of his "death eater moments" as he labelled them, as they were few and far between, but even rarer were they to occur outside the presence of the Dark Lord.

Meanwhile, Poppy had to renew the diagnostical spell three more times already. Each time she had run out of parchment, something she had never experienced before. Finally, 3 spells later and having to end it as the spell returned inclusive results due to extensive injuries at a certain point, she had over 30ft of parchment on Hazel's medical history from the age of 5. She didn't thing that particular spell had ever returned inclusive results due to extensive injuries. If she already had extensive injuries at the age of 5, Merlin knows how bad they were before then She obviously didn't receive any relief due to her age. She was shocked beyond belief at this stage and didn't know if she could handle anymore. But they persisted in coming. Just skimming her medical history, she had already spotted several untreated cases of pneumonia, countless cases of untreated broken bones and the confirmation of sexual abuse from a young age. Running another spell she determined the current injuries the poor dear sported. Undoubtedly, this was the worst case she had ever seen.

Finished she turned to the other healer working diligently. "Severus, this is serious and one of the worst cases I've ever come across," she gestured frantically towards Hazel's medical history. The normally composed nurse was frazzled with all the emotional upheaval. "She has been abused physically and sexually for years and I wouldn't be surprised if it was emotionally inflicted as well," she finished with a half sob.

"Calm down Poppy, we know now and all we can do now is help her heal as best as she can." Snape informed her sympathetically. "Besides from the obvious, what is her current state of health?"

Poppy took a deep breath, calmed down and quietly said "Currently she is severely malnourished. Bruises and welts litter almost every surface on her body. Severe tearing from the sexual abuse -"

"Is she pregnant? Or was there evidence ever of one?" Snape interrupted sharply.

"No, thank Merlin for small mercies. Her magic I dare say saved her and any future child."

They both sighed unconsciously in relief eyeing the small form of their current patient resting tensely in the cot.

"Anyway, she has severe scarring on her lungs, probably from the untreated cases of pneumonia. Her left hand is completely shattered and several fingers on her right hand are broken. It was a miracle she could use either somewhat at all. She also has a fractured kneecap and ankle which by the looks of has been left untreated for almost 3 weeks. Merlin figures how she managed to survive Sev," she reverted to his old nickname in her distress. "I'd say her magic was the only thing keeping her alive at some stages. Her levels are extremely high and any lesser witch or wizard or muggle wouldn't have survived their infant years." she finished slightly awed at her charges survival and resilience.

Snape paled with this revelation and marvelled at the pain threshold the child must have. Poppy saw the steely glint and the wild fire of rage dance in his eyes as she felt it too.

"Those Bastards!" Snape cursed vehemently in a rare emotional outburst.

"I agree and if I ever get my hands on them -" she left the threat hanging before sighing. "But all we can do, as you yourself said, is help the poor child heal. Now I must inform the headmaster. Stay with her. I know you have come to care for the child," seeing him tense and about to protest she admonished him, " Now now Severus, I do know you quite well you know." And with that she left him to his thoughts.

Snape sat gingerly in the chair next to Hazel's cot. He had never seen her so vulnerable, still tense but vulnerable. She obviously couldn't even relax in her sleep. His thoughts were in turmoil thinking of mere days ago when he had been content to leave the mutual hatred stand. Now he took the phrase "Ignorance is bliss" in a new light. He sighed as the emotional changes which had overcome years of hatred and preconceived notions weighed heavily upon him.

Inky black hair fell lightly across Hazel's eyes as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Unconsciously, he brushed it lightly back into the nest she called hair and grasped her hand which lay across the bedspread as he was still embroiled in his thoughts.

He jumped slightly as a gnarled had rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the startling blue eye's of the Headmaster, now devoid of his customary twinkle. Within hours he had aged and now looked his about 150 years, which snapped Snape from his confusing thoughts. Dumbledore turned to Hazel, gazing sadly at the small sleeping figure.

"I cannot believe the mistake I have made. It is of epic proportions and one I can never redeem, Severus," he began. "How could I have let her live with those monsters. I thought I knew her and her reluctance to return to them was borne from her excitement with the discovery of the Wizarding World. I thought I was keeping her safe. I thought she would tell me if anything serious was wrong." He was silent for a moment, contemplating before turning his blue eyes to Severus. " Why didn't she say anything? Was I really blinded by ignorance all these years?" he concluded, a lone tear slipping down his cheek silently, a testament to the hurt the all-powerful man must feel.

Disarmed slightly by the Headmasters show of vulnerability, Snape finally found his voice. "It wasn't your fault, Headmaster. She had us all fooled. She truly is a Slytherin at heart, A Slytherin in Gryffindor guise!" he stated bitterly.

Some of the twinkle returned to the Headmaster's eyes at that last statement. Caressing Hazel's cheek fondly, he casually stated "There's more truth to the comment than you know." Seeing Snape's head snap up he continued, "The sorting hat's first choice for her was Slytherin, but remarkably she managed to talk the hat out of it. I hear him comment still wondering how that child had manage to compel him. Imagine!" And with one last fond glance at the girl he had come to regard as a granddaughter he left Snape, for the first time in the Headmaster's presence, to pick up his jaw which was currently hanging loosely in shock.

Trying to grasp this new revelation he sank further into the chair muttering, "You certainly are a complicated, enigmatic child," before hearing a soft laugh like quiet chimes. He looked up to see those emerald eyes shining in amusement having clearly witnessed the proceedings. But what really surprised him was the pureness she exuded, despite all she had endured, even now with her secret revealed, she wasn't embittered with revenge or moping in depression. And he found the small amount of hope he had been harbouring for her swell ever so slightly more as he saw lurking in her laughing orbs, the untainted innocence.


	8. Realisations

**A/N Hey lads, so I'm really sorry for the delay in updates to all my fics but unfortunately I was in hospital for a bit after a car accident. No worries though as I'm almost recovered. So here is the next chapter, an extra long one, compared to others, just to say sorry for the delay. I also want to sincerely thank those who, despite my absence, still added my fic to their alert/fav list. I really appreciate it. Though a review here and there wouldn't go amiss ;) I hope this chapter flows in with the others as it was very hard to get back into it once I had to abandon it for a short while. Anyway, may I present the next chapter, as the story goes on... ~silvermoonfae**

**Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing relating to wonderful and fantastical world of J.k. Rowling.**

**Chapter 8 - Realisations**

Hazel sighed with a bone deep weariness. Slowly the depression was creeping upon her again like a slow poison in her system. Two days she rested in the infirmary recovering from the 'tender loving care' of her family. Two days and she barely saw Mme. Pomphrey as she bustled about. Not a hide nor hair of her supposedly two best friends or the man that had given what seemed like solid assurances of support. And not a peep from her Head of House or the Headmaster. She felt utterly deserted and desolate. She had co-operated, had bowed to their apparent concern and spilled her deepest and darkest secrets of her life to them in hope for a saviour. For just a little help to cope. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

She should have known. She was told it often enough at 'home'. How could anybody help someone like her? Care for her? Love her? It wasn't possible. She was just property, worthless scum, not fit to be among decent people. She had lost all those who seemingly cared for her in one shot. She should have just shut her mouth and maybe then she would have only lost Ron and Hermione. It was just her fate to be left alone. 'A freak! That's all you are. A worthless freak!' She winced at the harshness of her 'inner voice' which had once again invaded her thoughts after being temporarily quelled the past few days. Her thoughts had again sunk to dark depths as her inner voice slowly worked on breaking whatever little resolve she had built up, eating her from inside out and pushing her to the brink.

Even now that damnable itch had returned, enticing her and encouraging her to mutilate herself. Just one little cut, a scratch even. To just reach for the knife. Anything! She longed for the release, the mind numbing bliss that accompanied it, even the sharp pain. She wrapped her hands around herself, clenching her fists in the standard hospitable garb, trying to prevent any such action. She would not show weakness. It was considered one of the 'unacceptables' at the Dursley's.

She bit her lip desperately revelling in the small pain it evoked as her teeth cut into the soft flesh. But it wasn't enough and the tension was already thrumming within her, peaking so forcefully it almost physically hurt. She subconsciously checked the surrounding area for people. And before she could comprehend coherently what was happening, one hand had snatched her wand from the bedside cabinet while the other simultaneously whipped a clip from her hair and transfigured it into a sleek knife. Simple, yet beautiful in its silver simplicity.

She bowed her head, clutching the knife to her chest, stroking it adoringly. Strands of straggly raven hair, free from the hair clip, obscured her eyes but the tension marginally eased from her stiff body posture. For a few moments she just cradled the knife, fulfilling her body's urge to simply hold the knife in her hand. Control! And again, without any lucid comprehension, she had rolled up the sleeve, exposing her scarred arm and slashed quickly and cleanly for the people who had abandoned her. Five slashes, representing those she thought she had finally scared away. As the red blood blossomed from the cuts, she languished in the numbing effect she had hoped to achieve and her body slumped in satisfaction. The bliss! The control she had! She sighed deeply in relief, leaning back into her pillows her eyes half lidded. Before a shocked voice, of the last person she wished to witness what she called her dirty secret echoed through the hospital wing brought her coldly back to reality.

"Potter!" The silver, frosty eyes stared into her own dull, emerald eyes with veiled emotion, mouth hanging in open shock, sleek blond hair uncharacteristically tousled.

"Malfoy!" She closed her eyes painfully and surreptitiously tried to cover any sort of incriminating evidence he could use, no strike that, would use against her. But one look at his face told her that he had seen it all. She turned to stare out the window dejectedly. "What do you want Malfoy? Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you be off spreading my personal life to the school with that foot and mouth disease you have acquired?" She turned back towards him and watched him warily as he quietly slipped across the hospital wing to her bed, a pained expression upon his face, so unlike the malicious mask he always adorned. Or maybe that was just exactly what it was. A mask! Like her own she had worn for years.

He whispered, pain lacing his voice "I'm sorry. So sorry Hazel."

Hazel's mouth dropped like it operated on a hinge and she openly gaped at Malfoy, of all people apologising and using her first name. She searched his face and noticed that there wasn't even a hint of a sneer and his face seemed void of any familiar maliciousness, he seemed sincere.

It was his turn to turn away from Hazel as he continued, "I'm sorry for everything, the insults, the supposed hatred, the rivalry, the sabotage throughout the years. But you have to understand," and here he faced her with a gaze so intense, trying to force her to understand, "that there are certain expectations that must be followed until I'm at a stage where I can fight and I know I can win, or more importantly survive. I DONT want to be a death eater. And I never wanted to be but certain admissions would of gotten me killed in first year. I would never spread something as intimate as this around. We all have our masks, but sooner or later someone sees through them"

For her part, Hazel thought over what he had told her. She wanted to believe he was sincere but it was still hard to wrap her head around it. It seemed a bit too fantastical to make up just for some information from her. From his usually perfect hair messed up, to his realistic shock upon entering the wing. Anyway, how would he have known she was here? No one knew she was as it was all dealt with swiftly and quietly she logically concluded. With one last look at him, she saw him look at her nervously, shifting from foot to foot restlessly. She nodded and accepted his confession for what she thought it was for the moment. And was overwhelmed by everything. It seemed like her life was on fast forward all of a sudden. One minute she was cutting herself, the next ,all her previous conceptions of Malfoy had been shaken and stirred and turned upside down, and for measure thrown down her throat forcefully.

Shakily she sat herself up in the bed and offered a trembling hand to him. "Hazel Potter, nice to meet you." She gazed at him expectedly. With a tremulous smile he grasped the petite hand lightly replying "Draco Malfoy, and the pleasure is all mine." His somewhat tentative smile turned into a frown as he noticed her extended arm soaked in blood. "I wont tell anyone, but you really should , as that seems pretty deep," he said concernedly.

He chewed her lip, her head cocked to the side contemplatively. "Someone already knows. I'll inform him as soon as I can." she smiled at his concern, but a pang rang in her chest. Snape had abandoned her so it was very unlikely she would be telling him anything very soon. "This bandage will have to do for the moment," she stated as she wrapped her arm expertly from a roll of bandage left on her cabinet she asked a question that had been bugging her since his confession. Patting the end of her bed she gestured for him to sit, trying to make him comfortable, as he was on edge dancing from foot to foot, but also pulling all her body limbs to her chest to avoid any sort of casual contact "So what are you doing in the hospital wing yourself? And what plans have you employed, which you must have some, since you have revealed so much to me?"

Draco tentatively perched at the end of her bed, still a little unsure of where he stood with her. He twisted his fingers anxiously. He was threading the unknown here and he wasn't sure how Hazel would react to what he had to say.

"I've been working on a way to escape my father with all my limbs intact and alive since I was old enough to be aware of the disgusting, contradicting ways of the death eaters." He shifted uncomfortably, throwing sideways glances at Hazel who was listening intently. "Well in fifth year I had the perfect opportunity, a way in which I could slip my father's clutches. I assume you know of Sirius Black, head of the House of Black, related to my mother, officially on the run and your Godfather?" he asked nervously.

Hazel's eyes dimmed with the pain of remembrance and confusion. She didn't know what Sirius could have to do with any of this. Draco continued, " Well I drafted a letter, well lets just say a multitude of letters, asking, no strike that, pleading and begging him, as the Head of the House of Black to grant me emancipation and adopt me under the name of my mother's maiden one. Needless to say he was immediately suspicious of me but eventually I convinced him and he agreed he would do what he could. He filed for my emancipation, but unfortunately unless my father was killed, or declared a criminal or death eater I just had to wait in the shadows and bide my time. The papers where filed and just waiting for something to happen to Lucius. I kept in constant contact with Sirius and he encouraged me to continue when I couldn't see any point of doing so." His eyes filled with unshed tears and hurt and he lost himself in his past emotions. "He was my saviour, truly, because without his support I would have taken my life before the last year was out, no doubt about it. Then the events of the Department of Mysteries occurred and my father was caught and I rejoiced and mourned at the same time. I was nearly free but my saviour and mentor had died." Tears dripped silently down both of their faces. They both had lost someone special that day. Someone who had changed their lives dramatically and for the good.

With a quiet sniff, Draco composed himself and went on. "All that I had to do now was wait. The papers would immediately be processed as soon as Lucius was in Azkaban, a declared death eater. Some my act was still in play until the day after we arrived here and I received notice from Gringotts that my request had been processed and accepted. I was free. And so I cut all ties with any of my Slytherin junior death eaters which they didn't take too kindly to and unfortunately I caught a couple of hits and now here I am." He sighed in relief as he concluded. He was free, and Po – Hazel hadn't hexed nor cursed him yet. Maybe this would turn out alright.

Hazel was quite deep in thought with everything that Mal – Draco had told her. How had she never known of Sirius' communication with the young Malfoy scion. She felt sympathy for a minute, well within her at all the years Draco had to play a part. No real friends, no real family. But she squished it immediately, knowing he wouldn't accept any sort of pity from her. She lifted her head, eye's glimmering slightly, the dead look fleeing to further depths for the moment, a half small gracing her face. "I'm happy for you Draco, really I am," she conveyed sincerely.

Draco felt warmth fill him. Perhaps this could be the start of a strong friendship, though still tentative at the moment. Then he cocked his head in thought, forgetting that he had no idea at all why she was here. He glanced at her curiously. "Hazel? Why are you here?"

Hazel's head snapped up and the smile slipped off her face, and dark shimmer creeping into her eyes again, though not as prevalent as before. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Draco, I – I just cant tell you yet." She turned to meet his eyes for her next statement projecting her sincerity "but I promise I will tell you eventually. It's just too soon now."

Draco was curious and kind of shocked at how fast their friendship was consolidating and that, if it was as personal as she implied, she would even consider telling him. He nodded and let it go, knowing that she would tell him when she felt comfortable.

It was Hazel's turn to sigh in relief at Draco's easy acceptance compared to the awkward and pestering questions of Ron and Hermione. Her countenance dimmed a little at the thought of them but Draco's seemingly sincere friendship all but made up for their lack of concern. She was still slightly wary but their was an easy way for her to prove his claims. She smiled a true smile, her eyes crinkling as she watched Mme. Pomphrey suddenly spot Draco with the practised eyes of a hawk and drag him off to be treated placing him in the next bed. Yes, this was the start of a close friendship.

Another two days later and Hazel's morbid thoughts had all but disappeared in light of her and Draco's friendship. Yesterday she had received a prompt reply from Gringotts to her query on whether or not the emancipation files for Draco were true and Sirius' signature real. Needless to say she didn't have a problem once she had found out that Sirius indeed had signed the papers and if he was willing to trust Draco then she would too. Sure it still hurt that she had no visitors and everyone had apparently forgotten about her. But Draco was still in the bed next to her, joking and relaxed in a way she had never seen Malfoy indulge in. He would probably be here for another couple of days to flush out the full effects some of the curses that were thrown at him had upon his system. And it still looked like she would never get out of here. She still ached and her ribs were adverse to any sharp or sudden movements. But she was improving steadily.

She had quickly gotten over the hurt she had experienced over the loss of Ron and Hermione and she was soon regaling her adventures from first through fifth year to Draco who was a very good audience, gasping and laughing all in the right places.

". . . and then I threw some of filibuster's finest fireworks in Goyle's cauldron. And well I'm sure you can remember the resulting commotion and in all the hullabaloo Hermione slipped into Snape's office and grabbed the ingredients." she recited,

"Hold up, hold up," Draco raised a hand lazily lounging on his bed and she stopped. "Hullabaloo? And are you telling me you actually convinced the goody goody brainiac to actively break the rules and STEAL from Snape ,of all people?" he questioned disbelievingly. She laughed at her forgetfulness, "Oh sorry, yeah em Hullabaloo is just a muggle term for chaos really. And yeah but it was actually Hermione who offered to steal, using her sound logic of the chances of her getting expelled compared to me and Ron where minute."

"Anyway, we managed to make the polyjuice potion correctly and we managed to lure Crabbe and Goyle in a deep slumber procuring their hairs." She and Draco gagged simultaneously at the thought of swallowing anything of the genetic make-up of those two trolls. After that show of disgust she continued, "And Hermione stole a hair of Bulstrode. So we each added the hairs to our respective vials and claimed a cubicle and downed it all in one shot. Believe me, it tasted worse than anything I had ever tasted before and it was days before I felt my taste buds returned to normal." Draco watched her with a humourous look of disgusted fascination adorning his face. "And of course myself and Ron were perfect replica's of Crabbe and Goyle but unfortunately we had to coax Hermione into showing herself. Obviously something went wrong but we weren't sure quite what to expect. It certainly wasn't a bush tail, pointed ears and yellow cat's eyes. Merlin, she had stolen a cat hair!"

That was enough for Draco and he let out a roar of laughter. Tears streaming down his face, imagining Granger as a feline. This was enough to crack Hazel up and she was consumed by giggles. "Looking back at it, it was hilarious but at the time, us mere innocent second years where scared shitless, please excuse my vulgar language."

She and Draco once again lost all composure at her curse which unfortunately resulted in her getting the hiccups. Draco sympathetically reached over to lightly rub shoulder in a soothing gesture. But at the slight touch, suddenly Hazel was alert, her senses at a high and she flinched violently, manoeuvring from his outstretched hand. The light atmosphere they had maintained had been lost in mere seconds and the tension was thick in the air.

Draco had frozen, hand still outstretched, a look of confusion on his face. Hazel turned away from him, ashamed at her reaction, hiccups totally forgotten. She didn't see the look of comprehension dawn upon him which soon turned to shock and determination. "Hazel?" he inquired softly. She flinched again, expecting rejection. "Hazel, please look at me." he pleaded. She turned slowly to face him, angling her body subconsciously away from him and unwillingly meet his frosty eyes. She was surprised to see sorrow and pain for her residing their as well as a determination. "Hazel," he whispered "Don't push me away. I wont ask any questions. Just know I'm here for you whenever you need me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the truth in him. "Thanks Draco you don't know how much that means to me." she whispered back and extended a trembling waif like hand to Draco. Draco grasped the petite hand lightly, comforting the girl with a soft smile as she clasped his hand like a lifeline.

From the simple gesture Draco had moved to her safe list. For internally, she had a list where she classed all people under three groups. Danger, alert and safe. No one had yet ever reached the safe list yet until today. It virtually meant she trusted him and to gain the trust of an abused child was a huge thing. Most people where on the danger list, the unknowns, and she actively sought to avoid any sort of contact until they were better known. There was a few on the alert list, they hadn't completely earned her trust but she, for the most part considered them tentatively a known entity though she could still react violently to them. The likes of Snape and Ron and Hermione where on the safe list, even if they had abandoned her. And that really said it all about her previous two best friends. She had never felt safe enough to put them on the safe list. They had never done anything to directly harm her, yet had done nothing to earn her complete trust. However in the bliss of her thoughts and Draco's support an unwelcome voice interrupted her musings.

"Hazel!" A scandalous voice drifted across the wing. Both Ron and Hermione stood in the door a dirty look on their faces as they glanced between the two of them. Draco immediately strengthened his support of her. He had guessed on some level the conflict Hazel was in over these two and he didn't like that for all their years they could conveniently forget and remember her when they liked.

Hazel didn't want to deal with them now and was bolstered by the show of support by Draco, a true friend. At the look of betrayal on their faces though and with everything that had happened over the last two days she knew this wasn't going to be a civil conversation.

Ron stamped his way across the room, Hermione towed behind him, jabbing his finger at Draco, "What are you doing with the slimy Slytherin death eater letting him near you like that. Are you a traitor?" he growled, Hermione clearly approving of Ron's accusations. And she couldn't take it anymore. She blew!

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF JUDGING PEOPLE LIKE THAT?" she roared. Both Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped in shock at the usually docile and shy girl, for lack of a better word, blowing her casket. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IF YOU FOUND OUT ALL THE FACTS BEFORE YOU INSULTED SOMEONE YOU WOULD REALISE THE HARSH REALITY OF HIS LIFE AND THE POSITION HE WAS PUT IN. WE HAVE NOT ALL HAD SIMPLE AND HAPPY CHILDHOODS LIKE YOURS. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSES AND START BEING A BIT MORE OBJECTIVE. HE HAS SUPPORTED ME MORE THAN YOU EVER HAVE AND I'VE ONLY KNOWN THE REAL HIM FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS." At this stage both their eyes where bugging out. No one had noticed the magic swirling around Hazel. Nor the shield she had put up upon which Mme. Pomphrey was currently pounding on and frantically trying to dispel. They were all captivated by her words and demeanour.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST WEEK? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHEN I WAS ACTUALLY WITH YOU? DID YOU EVEN NOTICE WHEN I DISAPPEARED, WHEN I ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING? WHEN I MISSED CLASSES?" Hazel suddenly dropped her voice to a deadly, but audible whisper that echoed in the resounding silence. "I bet you even had to be reminded I existed by one of our dorm mates." She arched an elegant eyebrow daring them to refute. And when they hung their heads in shame, faces red but at the same time they weren't sorry. They were just sorry they were caught not being such good friends. Hazel wondered if they had ever really been her friends. Definitely it was something to explore at a later date.

She sighed wearily suddenly spent. "Just get out guys. Get out. I don't need to hear your excuses. Your not even sorry. It's written all over you faces." They open their mouths, no doubt to try and talk some sense into her. Again, she let her anger fly, "GET OUT!" she screamed. And with a burst of magic she pushed them out the door unharmed. And then collapsed with exhaustion, the shield dissipating at the same time, Draco jumping to support her as she fell awkwardly and Mme. Pomphrey rushing to treat her patient.

Draco was worried but proud at the same time that she had finally seen through her friends insincerity, something most Slytherins could see and one of the reasons why they disliked Hazel, for going along with it. Mme. Pomphrey seemed to have forgotten him so he rested a hand on her shoulder offering her his support even if she was currently unaware of it. When another voice brought him back to reality.

"Well, well, well, this is certainly something I never expected to see in my lifetime," a voice drawled from the shadows. Suddenly Snape seemed to melt from the shadows, a look of slight surprise at Hazel's and Draco's close proximity to each other. It was quite obvious to Draco that he had heard the whole episode between Hazel, Weasley and Granger. "Care to explain why you're in the hospital wing and why you're with Hazel of all people?" He arched a delicate eyebrow dangerously, though he could tell that his Head of House was amused more than anything else. He smiled sheepishly and then smirked slyly.

"Hazel sir?" he stated innocently and laughed at the abashed look on Snape's face as he realised his mistake. Merlin, but these past few days were awash, for everyone, with realisations.

**A/N Hey lads, as I said before, this is an extra long chapter, compared to others to apologise for the delay. I just want yous all to realise that I KNOW that Draco and Snape and well all the characters are OOC. But that's what I intend as it is an AU. Hope you enjoyed. Please review :)**


	9. Time Would Tell

**A/N – Hey guys, another chapter down and I hope you like it. I would really appreciate it if you would take time to review. :) Oh just to mention, this fic is set in modern times, so her first year in Hogwarts would correspond with the year 2000. Therefore you will notice modern technology and fashion. And without further ado we continue with our tale... ~silvermoonfae**

**Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing relating to wonderful and fantastical world of J.k. Rowling.**

**Chapter 9 – Time Would Tell**

The moon cast silver filigrees of light upon Hazel's face, highlighting the tense, yet innocent delicate face in monochrome shades. A halo of silver shone around her head, giving the child an ethereal appearance. Snape stared pensively in the shadows at the still sleeping girl, exhausted magically after her little 'episode' but on the mend. He knew that she felt deserted by him the past few days but he was on an errand that could not be delayed in the light of things. He hoped she would see that once she would awake but trust was a fragile, tenuous thing to the abused child. Hard to earn and almost impossible to regain once broken. He was surprised that a small part of him ached at the thought that Hazel could potentially break all ties with him. He didn't want that. He didn't pity her anymore, she wouldn't want that. But he wanted to be there to help her, to help her heal and just live. And hence his urgent mission. For her to live in both the literal and metaphorically sense, his plan had to work. However, it was now a waiting game. When she woke, then time would tell. He sighed, and slumped a little. Merlin but he was getting too old for this, but he continued his vigil.

At the almost silent creak of the hospitable wing opening, with just a slight movement Snape was alert and tense in preparation of a potential threat. He arched a delicate eyebrow, however as a slight hand appeared first followed by blonde tousled hair and he immediately recognised his godson who had been released the day before. Needless to say he was shocked at his godsons story, which bordered on the unbelievable. But he was immensely proud of the slytherin and how he wasn't impressed by his father's morals at such a young age. He was glad and slightly surprised at Draco's friendship with Hazel, and Hazel's easy acceptance of him despite their history together. He truly had miscalculated Hazel from the very beginning with his predisposed notions. However, from her display against her former friends, it seems their friendship was, though fast forming, more solid than it ever had been with the other two of the previously Golden Trio.

Draco sat in the chair, that seemed to have moulded to his shape at this stage, by Hazel's bed and took her petite hand in his own, stroking it lightly, seemingly lost in thought. Snape didn't interfere as she wasn't often, no, she never was comfortable with another's touch. So he would allow them this, despite the rule breaking occurring in front of him and he just guarded them like a dark angel in the shadows.

Light cascaded through the hospital wing, birds sang and the sun shone brilliantly, welcoming the morning to those awake, namely Snape who had continued his watch unwaveringly. Hazel was still asleep, however he noticed that it wasn't as deep as before, and she would awaken soon. Draco was also asleep in his chair, still hand in hand with Hazel and head laying on the side of the bed, probably his first restful sleep since he had been found traitor by most of Slytherin. Snape himself wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had wanted to. He was admittedly nervous about today as he was sure Hazel would awaken. It was also nearing the deadline both he and Hazel had set. The week was nearly up and her life quite literally depending on his next move.

A slight rustling caught his attention and he saw Hazel twitch in her sleep, nearly breaking from her slumber. It would be only a matter of minutes now before she woke. It was nearly time and with a silent swish of his robes he silently glided from the hospital wing, to implement 'phase 1' as he liked to call it in his mind.

Hazel struggled out of the warm comfortable blackness of her rest. As much as she would like to once again sink within the folds of unconsciousness she knew it was time to wake. She languished in the semi alertness that preceded awakening. She felt a warmth she had never felt before having slept in a cupboard for the majority of her life and then a barred room. She associated it with the sun and was determined to experience such a simple experience as many times as she could when she woke. The song of the birds also assaulted her senses giving a pleasant harmony at what seemed to be a dark spot in her life at the moment. Her nose twitched as she smelt a mild fragrance. It spoke of one of the male species and annoyingly familiar. Their was also a slight pressure on her hand. Oh! Someone was holding her hand. She began to panic slightly at the presence of the unidentified male but then it hit her. It was Draco's scent. She vaguely recognised the peasant smell from his close proximity before. She felt a warmth settle within her. Draco, obviously asleep from the dead weight on one side of the bed had watched over her. Something her 'other friends' had never deigned to do, even with her invisibility cloak at their disposal. A slight half smile gracing her relaxed face she squeezed Draco's hand slightly, thanking him without words, for his presence, his friendship and just everything. A small squeeze she received in return told her he had awoken.

Cautiously opening her eyes she winced as light assaulted her sensitive eyes but it suddenly dimmed and she gratefully opened her eye's to Draco pulling a light curtain across the windows. He smiled a little sheepishly at being caught sleeping over her but graced her with a small "Hey."

She laughed, "Hey yourself," she replied, her eyes twinkling, "Emm so how long have I been out this time?"

"Two day-" he was sharply cut off by a shriek.

"WHAT! Another TWO days of my life wasted away sleeping. Merlin above but will I ever get a chance to get outta here?" She was mildly disgusted.

Hand on heart, Draco dramatically exclaimed, "Two days! Two days, your life is wasting away. You have even aged noticeably you've been here so long. Merlin I can even see grey hairs sprinkling your unruly black locks."

For a moment they both stared at each other, still in disbelief at their easy camaraderie and then dissolved into laughter as the ridiculousness of their conversation hit them. They seemed to have a lot of nonsensical conversations such as these. But it felt right. How a friendship was supposed to be. Unpressurised and comfortable. Unlike what she had with the other two, now 'unmentionables'!

An easy smile graced her face, one such that had not been seen for a long, long time. It erased the lines of worry and tension that seemed permanently etched onto her young visage. "So did I miss anything interesting?" she asked.

Draco animatedly discussed the 'unmentionables' obviously fake moping and lamenting around the castle at the fact that their 'third arm' was in the hospital wing once again. They seemingly hadn't gotten the message that Hazel all but spelt out for them. She thought of ways to get the message across to those two, with the easy chatter of Draco and the clinking of vials as Madame Pomphrey sorted out the various potions filling in the pleasant background noise. She was just developing inventive ways of torture, that even Snape would be proud of, and scraping them considering them too ineffective before something caught her attention.

" - 'verus, like a shadow."

"What?" Hazel exclaimed. At Draco's curious look, she sheepishly explained. "Sorry zoned out their for a few minutes. What was the last thing you said?"

Draco still eyed her a bit suspiciously but shrugged dismissively. "Oh I was just saying how Severus was like a permanent shadow the last two days. Hiding in the darkness, constantly watching over you, like some kind of Dark Guardian angel or something. He looked almost concerned. I could tell by the slight softening of his strict façade when he looked at you."

Hazel didn't know what to think. One half of her was blossoming with warmth and joy at the thought of his concern. Whilst the other reminded her of how he left her alone with her dark thoughts. How he was like all other adults and was not to be trusted. She was so confused. Both sides of her mind were conflicting against each other. And in this state of distress, the 'urge' had returned. She clenched the bed sheets. Not even noticing that Draco had was whispering reassuringly to her. Guessing her need for distraction.

As it was she remained oblivious to his attempts and her thoughts remained on the enigma of Severus Snape. Thinking of his promise, she realised that today was the last day. But now she was not so sure she would follow through with it. Ending her life seemed like such a simple choice a mere week ago. But now she was afraid of hurting Draco and even if she was still a bit doubtful of him, yes even Severus a small bit as well. She never felt like this way about Ron and Hermione when she was contemplating suicide. She wondered how she was so blind over the years. Little indicators such as these, meant she knew on some deep level that they weren't real friends.

Her distress signals were rising and she drew blood from her palms as fought herself from doing any more damage. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to dissuade the flow of tears coming to her eyes. Her skinny body was tense and looked like it would almost snap in half at the slightest provocation. She never noticed that Draco had ceased all words so lost in her thoughts was she. She never noticed the small delicate hand of Draco's being replaced by a larger, more careworn hand or even the silky voice that had taken over from Draco and was whispering reassurances to her.

Her mind was finally jolted from it's spiral by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Flinching violently she reacted instinctively, pulling her feet back into herself and scooting as far back as she could, her eyes snapping open, feverishly searching for that threat. All she saw however where warm, sad obsidian eyes as he crouched down before her, trying to calm her. Draco stood a few feet behind, also looking sorrowful and worried for his new friend. There was also a dawning comprehension as he realised how dire Hazel's situation was. All Hazel could do now was hang her head, ashamed of her reaction.

Severus gazed at the child sadly. He had just walked in to see Draco becoming frantic at the unresponsiveness of the child. He didn't know what she was thinking but he knew she was fighting against herself which just showed that she had not let herself completely go and was willing to fight. Maybe she was reconsidering her previous solution to her problems? He could still feel the dried blood beneath his hand. And was perversely glad that this small amount was all the blood that was going to be shed. It could have been so much worse.

Sighing gently, he slowly reached for Hazel's chin, tilted her head to look at him. Her emerald eye's stared at a point just a millimetre to the right of him. It was masterfully done, something she had obviously developed so as to be perceived as looking someone in the eye, whilst also,not really doing such. He could see the shame and self-disgust written across the windows to her her soul, that her eyes were.

"Hazel," he whispered. This got a slight reaction, but nothing more than a minute twitch of her eye. "Hazel, don't be ashamed. Give yourself time to heal. You already are improving beyond belief in a mere week since your mask has fallen. It will take time." he whispered trying to impress his words upon her.

She moved from his gentle touch and nodded slightly. The only acknowledgement he received. She looked over to Draco who had returned to her side, taking his hand in hers again and gave him a wan smile. He returned it threefold, reassuring her that he didn't think she was weak with an easy non verbal understanding. With Draco solidly beside her, a pillar of strength to rely on, she felt she could handle whatever Severus had to present to her.

Severus knew it was his turn now as both sets of eyes turned simultaneously to him. He cleared his throat, all of a sudden very nervous. He couldn't mess this up. A life was hanging on the balance with what he had to show. He was being depended upon on all angles, not the least unknowingly by the wizarding population as the saviour of their own saviour, or more importantly to him an innocent, desperate wronged child.

He took a deep breath and started. "A week ago you issued me with a promise that you would end your life, seeing it as the only viable alternative to you. I, in a most unsnapelike manner almost begged you to reconsider and then in true slytherin like fashion, we compromised. You gave me a week to change your mind. I accepted what you give me, knowing it was probably better than what I could have hoped for. And so here, I am, on the last day, knowing what I will now do will have a major impact upon you and those around you on whichever route you choose to embark upon after this," He paused, looking at Hazel, who had some semblance of a mask up. Emotionless, yet her eye's were once again an open book to her mind, swirling with unnamed emotions.

He continued, "I knew I could give you a list of all those who cared for you, who loved you, who would do anything for you but you would simply dismiss it, needing proof with your own eyes and heart. So I took this one step further." Hazel was now gazing curiously at him, wondering what he was going to 'pull from up his sleeve' for lack of a better comparison. With a graceful gesture, Severus took out his wand and pointing it to the door, sending some sort of silent signal.

The door creaked open and Snape remained silent as the wizened and now stooped figure of the Headmaster walked in, eye's devoid of his twinkle, face sorrowful but upturned in a small smile nevertheless. Hazel was a bit startled. 'What was Severus doing?' she wondered. She was a overwhelmed by the amount of emotion emanating from the headmaster. He pottered over to her bedside, all the image of a grandfatherly figure and took her hand in his aged one.

"My dear girl. My dear dear girl. You are like a granddaughter to me. The one I never had. You hold a special place in my heart for who you are, not because you are the Girl-Who-Lived." A tear rolled down his cheek. He patted her hand comfortingly. "You, my child are extraordinary for being just yourself. I only wish you had known how I felt earlier, perhaps this would never have happened." With one last pat and a watery smile, he wandered off to the other side of the wing, just waiting.

Another wand gesture, another signal and Professor McGonagall came in next, the strict teacher unashamedly crying, hanky in hand as she walked over to Hazel. Hazel threw Snape another glance suddenly understanding what he was doing and the amount of effort and preparation it must have taking in the few short days he had. He had brought them to her and it was clear that each one was distraught in their own way at what she had gone through. Draco sat silently beside her, offering her support and if some maybe glanced askance at him, none mentioned it.

Following McGonagall who had also deigned to wait with the headmaster, their was Flitwick, Sprout, and of course Hagrid. Neville and Luna and to her immense relief, Gred and Forge, who she was afraid would cut all ties with her because of their 'prat' of a brother (in their words). Even the old squib, Mrs. Figg had come.

Awaiting the next person, she was surprised at the shabby robes , which she had sighted first and took a second to process who they belonged to. She glanced at Snape incredulously, knowing of the harbouring hate between them and yet he still invited him. He was as impassive as ever and yet inside he was warmed at the appreciation that Hazel was showing and how she was reacting to the knowledge that she was cared and loved .

Reaching out her arms, initiating contact for the first time, in a long time, she cried joyously "Remus!".

Remus dove into her arms, ignoring the slight flinch, even though she had prepared herself , tears streaming down his face. "Cub! Merlin, but I love you. You know that don't you?" She turned away from him, once again ashamed that she couldn't see the care and love that surrounded her.

"Ah Cub, it doesn't matter, you know now and that's all that matters eh." he reassured her, running his hand gently through her black locks. Hazel was openly yet silently crying now. And they both just sat in a comfortable silence as she composed herself before chatting about trivialities and such. As he finally turned to join those waiting and watching silently, he became serious, love shining in his amber eyes. "Cub, I know you've lost two people who you thought were good friends and that for a while it all looked bleak. But look around you. You have brought all these together, united in their love for you and you have gained, if I'm not mistaken, a friend for life." He said pointing to Draco. "Chin up Cub and don't give up yet." And with that he wandered over to mismatched group of teachers, students and old friends.

After Remus a few more followed, namely Tonks, Kingsley and even Mad-eye Moody, before Snape spoke once more. "There is one more and bear in mind, she's knows absolutely everything, I explained it all to her so don't be afraid to speak freely" and with that mysterious statement he returned to his silent watch gesturing one last time to the door with his want. Hazel was very confuse with his last statement and even the whisperings in the corner from the 'Watchers' had ceased leaving the room in an eerie silence.

The door opened and a petite girl stepped hesitantly through. She had silvery blonde hair, cut short in a pixie like style and striking sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in muggle clothes that emphasised her appearance, black skinny jeans, ugg boots and a plain long sleeved black tee. The other's where curious as they had stood with the girl outside, but none had recognised her. Not even the headmaster. Hazel just stared, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, shock literally oozing from her pores. The pixie like girl gave a tremulous smile, eyes watering, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mia?" Hazel whispered incredulously "Mia?" she repeated a bit later. The other girl, Mia, broke into a blinding smile, "Haze!" she shouted and ran into the other girls arms, both crying profusely. Severus was interested to notice that Michayla was perhaps the only person that Hazel was truly comfortable with. Hazel was stuttering through her tears at Severus, "How? When? What?" and finally "Thank you" she whispered putting all her emotion into it. Severus just indulged in a small smile before leaving the two girls to get reacquainted and turning to the watchers who were staring at the two girls in amazement. Even Draco seemed somewhat shocked at how close both of them seemed and had sidled up to his godfather giving them some privacy. Knowing some sort of explanation was owed to the stumped crowd he explained with as little detail as he could.

"Michayla, or Mia as she prefers to be known as," here Tonks gave a bright smile, "is a very close friend of Hazel's from the muggle world. They have not seen each other nor corresponded since Hazel started her tenure here in Hogwarts. There is more to the story but that is up to them to tell you." And with that he turned dramatically, heading for the private room in the wing, Madame Pomphrey had set aside for refreshments. He gracelessly dropped in a seat nursing his coffee and watched as the others began to potter in, Madame Pomphrey leaving to keep an eye over her patient, no doubt to make sure she didn't over exert herself. He sighed. That was it, it was done The choice was hers, and though he was still apprehensive, he couldn't help but feel slightly better than he had about it this morning. Time would tell.

**There you go. So who is this Mia character. What's her story. Stay tuned and I assure you that you'll find out :) Please review, hits are miles high, but reviews are in the low :( Thanks Guys**


	10. Questions and Answers

**A/N Hey guys, so another chapter down and probably one of the hardest to write for no particular reason. Funny eh? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thanks :) Oh and I would like to remind people that this is an AU so of course the characters are going to be, well out of character :) :)**

**Chapter 10 – Questions and Answers**

'Mia! Mia, Mia, Mia, Mia, Mia!' That's all that ran through Hazel's head as she hugged her best friend, whom she had lost contact with fhe for nearly 6 six years. She never noticed the other's slip into a back room provided by the nurse. All she had eyes for was her sister. She was in utter shock. She couldn't believe the lengths to which Snape had gone for her. She had people who cared for her, loved her, a reason to keep on going. Keep on living. Both were silent now, tears spent, content in each other's company.

"Mia?" Hazel whispered, "Mia, how are you doing? Really?"

"I'm fine Haze. He's doing nothing worse than he usually does. Same old shit." She looked away. "You know I missed you Haze. We were adopted sisters practically. The only family that counted the other had. I nearly did away with myself after that."

Hazel had tears silently running down her face once again. Mia turned to look her dead on, her blue eyes sparking fiercely. "But something stopped. Some divine force, destiny, God, Buddha, if you believe in that crap. Something made me put the knife down. And I knew we would be seeing each other again." Here she gave a wan smile "But I didn't think it'd be under similiar circumstances as myself when I first lost you sis."

Good old Mia, always knew how to lighten the mood. Hazel gave a watery smile in return. "So you know everything then?" she queried.

"Yup, been given the tour by Severus, seen the sights, gotten over the shock, lived in the linrary for a couple of days," Mia quipped back.

Hazel let out a tinkling laugh,"Oh Merlin, I bet you know more than me if they let you into the library." The laugh took her breath away and she struggled silently to regain it, reminding her f her morbid situation. She leaned slightly into Mia, and she wrapped an arm in comfort around her. "Mia, they know everything. I didn't mean for it to come out. But he almost killed me this time and I collapsed. There was nothing I could do. I felt so trapped I wanted nothing more to end it. But was forced into bargaining with Severus. I'm glad I did now or I would of missed you." Hazel knew she was rambling on but couldn't help but pour her soul out to her bigger sis, after holding it in for so so long now.

"Don't worry Haze, I'm here know. We'll get through this. Unfortunately I'm still stuck in 'my situation'," she gave a sad smile, "And I was damn lucky Severus found me while I was out and not at home. But it's still our secret Haze. Still our bloody secret!"

"Mia! What did I tell you about swearing," She punched her teasingly in arm. She couldn't put much strength behind it but she got the slight wince that Mia showed. Serious again, she began a concerned sister " How bad are you?"

She wouldn't look her in the eye but replied "Could of been worse. But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you wont accept any healing or anything from the nurse?" Hazel felt obliged to ask though she knew the answer.

And rightly so, Mia just rolled her eyes, "You know my answer, why you need to ask I'll never know."

"You do know Severus will have it figured out pretty soon. He's very perceptive and has experience in this kinda of thing. I bet he has you pegged down by tomorrow, the day after at the latest." Hazel informed knowledgably.

"Done!" Mia cried sealing the bet with a handshake. "Besides, I'm good at hiding or I wouldn't of lasted as long as I have." Hazel just shook her head in amusement, both resting comfortably against each other on the hospital bed.

Half an hour later, Severus quietly entered the ward to the two girls sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on both their faces. Out of his control, Snape also smiled softly at the sight of the Girl-who-he-had-wronged-and-now-was-fond-of and her friend Mia, before turning to inform the others. What he needed to now could wait for later.

After a nervous couple of hours of waiting, Severus entered the ward to find the two girls chatting animatedly, as well as Draco who watched half bemusedly and half in amazement, particularly at the certainly odd cross-legged position the muggle girl seemed to prefer as she perched on the end of Hazel's bed. As he approached, however, their carefree laughter died out and a solemn mask adorned both their faces and Draco suddenly turned serious. Gracefully he pulled up a chair at her bedside. They all knew what he was he for, without it being said. And both Mia and Draco moved to leave but were restrained by Hazel's hand.

"No," she whispered, "Mia, you've always been there for my, your my sis and you know my deepest and darkest secrets." she paused, "And who I secretly like!" she concluded with a slight smile. "Of course you stay." Mia repositioned herself on one side of Hazel, offering a solid support. She turned to Draco, " And Draco, you deserve to know what's been said. For the past few hard days you've been my rock, my steady support. I need you here!" Taking her hand, he nodded and settled back down beside her.

Severus inwardly cheered at Hazel's insistence, whilst keeping his face blank. It was a positive step. Obviously she had gotten over her former best friends, and found her true ones, or in one case of reunited with her. She wasn't as far gone as they all thought.

He inclined his head slightly in thought, feeling a bit awkward. "Hazel...How are you feeling today?" He decided to keep in general in the beginning. You could feel the tension in the air dissipate slightly.

"I'm good professor," she said with a quirk of her lips. "Madame Pomphrey assures me I'll be out of her in the next couple of days, which is always a relief."

"That's good to hear." And onto the more difficult questions. "With regards our compromise last week...today is the the day and I know I'll will honour it to the letter. But we all want to know what you have to say now. We NEED to know your answer and just that, coming from all that who turned up yesterday and many others who didin't, we care for you. You hold a special place in all our hearts ...even mine! But don't you dare let anyone know I'm going soft or all three of yous will be in detention for the rest of your life!" He teased them.

This produced a smile from both Hazel and Draco while Mia laughed outright. "Come on Professor. You've no hold over me, I don't even go to school here!" she responded.

He arched a delicated eyebrow, replying silkily "Is that a challenge Ms. Watters?"

"Um, ah, maybe not," she gulped, causing the other two to break into giggles they couldn't contain. Mia just huffed and pouted playfully.

"On a more serious note...Hazel?" he inquired, almost fearfully. His gut clenched as she looked away, the smile disappearing from her face.

"You know, it was hell here, the past week, and without Draco,I sure as hell would have done the job much sooner. I had already hurt myself pretty badly before he came" Draco gave her hand a slight squeeze. "As it was I was determined to do so today." She paused, giving them time to think on what she said.

Draco was pale and a hint of anxiety creeped through Snape's solid mask. Mia was unmoved, her state of mind undeterminable. However she wasn't worried for she knew her sister well.

Hazel turned back to them, looking at Severus straight in the eye. "Even when the people started pouring in declaring how much they cared, I couldn't believe them. I didn't for when you live your whole life being called a freak, an abomination, whelp, someone none couold love, how could I trust you all to tell the truth." Taking in a deep breath she continued. "It wasn't until I saw the lengths to which you went to Professor, until Lupin walked through those doors, until you were willing to put aside your hatred and feuding with the man and collaborate together for me, that the slightest bit of light shone on my soul. I was on the fence but leaning more on your side Proffessor." Another shaky breath and a couple of tears escaped as she remembered how she felt at that time.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And then you did the unimaginable. You pulled out all the stops and offered me perhaps the only thing that could pull me from my self induced despair."

With a slight cough, Snape interupted, "I wouldn't exactly call it self induced Ms. Potter, you had a lot to deal with and there were many reasons for it. However, it definitely wasn't your fault."

She tilted her head to the side, processing his words. "I thank you Professor, however aside from that, you gave me my sister back. After all these years of no contact, you gave her back to me. None knew of her in the Wizarding world for I never mentioned her. And very few in the Muggle world knew of her because of trouble if knowledge of our friendship was found out. So I can only imagie the lengths to which you went to to track her down. However, as soon as she walked through the door, it hit me. It hit me like and artic truck and I suddenly could comprehend the care and the love that you all had for me. My darkness was suddenly purged for the moment."

Draco had tears in his eyes, and Mia just let them trickle silently down her face, her face still a stoic mask. Even Severus seemed slightly watery eyed after the emotion Hazel had just shown. As she continued, the strength and conviction returned to her voice and she was determined.

"Professor, you have stalled off what seemed like the inevitable to me at the time." Deep breaths of relief could be heard. All of a sudden though, Hazel shrunk in upon herself and seemed all too small and vulnerable. "But I know I need help. I need my sister, Mia, I need my friend, Draco and I need you consel Professor. From the moment you unravelled my secrets, to the moment you saved me from myself , you proved to me, that on some certain level you must care. Please sir, I think I might need your help." She pleaded, her emerald eyes magnified by unshed tears.

Shakily Severus reached over slowly, Hazel watching his every move, and clasped her hand. "Ms. Potter, Hazel, I would like nothing more than to help you with all I can. And I assure you, that plenty of others, particularly all those who showed up yesterday would as well. They do really care for you."

"I know that now Professor, I know that now"

The good news had been spread throughout the faculty of Hazel's recovery, resulting in spontaneous points being offered to all house, excessive cheeriness and giddiness and an impromptu party in the staff room for the staff and all the adults that remained. Apparently all the staff had a soft spot for Hazel. However amidst the streamers and balloons, the music and food and drink, one staff member was quietly secluded in a chintz armchair, in a shadowy corner next to a roaring fire, deep in contemplation. He elegantly twirled a glass of deep red wine in one hand, while the other tapped his temple, his deep black, unreadable eyes unfocused and brows furrowed. So deep in thought he never noticed the aged headmaster take a seat across from him, and stare for a few minutes intently at the young man before reaching out and placing a gnarled hand on the Professor's shoulder.

No reaction was heralded despite a slight tension in his body and his eye's suddenly snapping to focus. He recovered immediately from his slight disorientation and in a silky, deep baritone, which none others could here he addressed the headmaster curiously.

"Albus?"

"Severus", the headmaster began. "What's on your mind? Though the other's are too deep into their cups and may not have noticed you her in the shadows, to me you seem like you have a lot on your mind." he queried.

Severus delicately placed his wine glass on the side table before sighing deeply and rubbing his temple, his black silky hair (not greasy like many thought) falling forward hiding his face. Without lifting his head he replied, "Many things are running through my head Headmaster, but first and foremost, well I think you can guess."

"Hazel."

"Yes, Hazel. The child is an enigma." He shook his head, trying to organise his thoughts somewhat. "Headm – Albus, you know how I've treated the child the past 5 or so years. How many times have you brought me up on it? And yet I, who mjust have disliked the child since before I knew her, was chosen to discover the terrible secret she held. Fate? Destiny? I dont know, but to forcibly have you preconceived notions shoved out the door is unsettling." The headmster just nodded, knowing the Potions Master needed to speak his thoughts before trying to comprehend their meanings and so he let him just ramble. "And despite the horror I put the child through these past years, despite the torture and pain I gave unto her, she readily forave me, even asked me to – to be there for her, to help her." Again he paused. All that could be seen now of the Potions Master was the suspicious shine within his coal black eyes thats reflected in the firelight. The shadows seemed to have lenghtened enfolding the Professor within it's depths.

"How, despite everything I have done to her, despite everything that was done to her by her abominable relations, could she trust me so easily, when she doesn't for others. What information does she hold that enables her to do so? I just dont understand it!"

Dumbledore sighed. Though many saw the Potions Master as a snarky, greasy git, not many knew the real him and the few who did, saw it rarely. Such emotion by the him now, particularly in the presence of other's was a huge change. He alway's knew that both Severus and Hazel would be good for each other. But there were many lumps and bumps in the road, and even now it was a rocky start. Certainly not the way he hoped they would find some sort of benefit in a cease fire to their feud. But even the most precious of flower's could bloom in the most destructive of circumstances, in this case a friendship borne from hardship and realistions.

"Severus, Hazel is an extraordinary child. She has a huge heart, an immense capacity to forgive but her trust is a fragile thing. And for you to have earned her trust in any way, in which none of us," and here he swept a hand around the room, indicating the occupants, "could, says something of you. Perhaps because you were never enamored by her fame and fortune, which even her former friends were, which I must point out I never saw coming. I must say I'm extremely disappointed in them." His twinkle diminshed considerably at the thought of them. "Anyhow, back to the point. Perhaps it's because you seemed so indestructible. You were the predictable factor in her life, the never changing, snarky potion's professor which always protected her, despite your dislike. And on some level she probably appreciated it. You would alway's at the be all and end all of things, have what was best for her in mind."

Severus shifted uncomfortably at the headmaster's praise, but couldn't seemed to quite grasp what he was saying. Sure he understood it but accepting it was another story.

"Severus, I could tell you all the maybes and perhaps you want but that fact is I don't know what goes on in the child's head. Particularly in one as secretive as she. Perhaps she has a different reason, a different motive. All I can advise you to do is be upfront and truthful and ask her outright if you really wish to know. She will tell you. As it is, guide her like she asked. She needs it and deserves it but is unlikely to accept it from any other, my boy. I have made to many silly mistakes regarding her in my dotage" he advised sadly.

He nodded absently. He head was still bustling and the headmaster did nothing to relieve the oncoming headache he felt. If anything he added more questions than he gave answers to, the meddling coot. "I think Albus, I shall retire. May I ask you to think on the situation with Mia? Hazel needs her at the moment, but as she isn't a witch her say her isn't indefinite and we must find a way to hide her presence from the ministry as you know the rules regarding Muggles in Hogwarts as well as I do." He rose gracefully from his chair. "And with that I shall bid you goodnight Headmaster." And without a backward glance he swept out of the staffroom with no one else the wiser.

"Good night m'boy and good luck. You shall need it in the upcoming days." the Headmaster whispered to the retreating figure before sinking into his armchair and drinking deeply from his goblet, staring into the entrancing, dancing flames of the fire.

Days had passed since the secret, so naturally everyone knew of it, staff party and many students the following day were able to do as they pleased as their professors were either too exhausted or hung over to protest much. However, up in the hospitable one disgruntled student was arguing forcibly with the Devil who resided there, also better known as Madame Pomphrey, whilst two of her friends looked on in amusement.

"Ah come on Madame Pomphrey, I feel perfectly fine. The only problem is the sling in my arm which you said I had to wear for another couple of weeks and I'll be damned if I'm here for that amount of time. I'll come back for check ups every day if you wish, but I have to get out of here, Please." Hazel begged, hands clasped together in pray.

"Language, young lady. And absolutely not. You have not yet recovered. You'll not be stepping one step from that bed!" snapped the Matron.

Right, last resort tactic time. Bowing her head, tears welled up magnifying her huge eye's like jewels, pleading with her jailer, mouth quivering. For effect she slowly raised her head and stared directly into the nurse's hazel brown eyes. Draco was shocked at the effect Hazel had and the cunningness she possessed, whilst Mia who had seen it all before, was hard pressed to hold in her giggles.

Madame Pomphrey immediately melted, her annoyed face softening, eyes sympathising with the child's predicament. With a sigh, she gave in. "Oh child, I know it's hard missing your first week and a half of school but you need to recover." At these words, Hazel upped it a notch, letting a tear slip down silently illiciting an immediate response from the Matron. "Ok, dear, hush now." she soothed, even though Hazel wasn't making a sound. "The best I can do, is if you behave today, after breakfast tomorrow morning I'll let you go. Is that fair?"

With a sigh, pretending to give in, Hazel replied with head bowed"Ok Madame, if you insist."

"I do child, I do." And leaving it at that, the nurse bustled into her office, shutting the door.

At the snap of a closed door, Hazel immediately jumped up, punching the air in victory. "That's better than I hoped." she crowed in delight. Mia burst into laughter, unable to contain it anymore, whilst Draco still sat there in shock beside her, wondering what in Merlin's name had happened.

"I cant believ that worked, you -you, you Slytherin you," Draco all but stammered out. Hazel just burst into laughter.

"Ah Draco, of course I'm part Slytherin, didn't you know?" she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh, yuck, don't do that. You don't know how gross that is. It would be like my sister doing that to me!" he warded her off, quite revolted.

"Why Draco dearie, I didn't know you cared so much. Well as your honourary sister, I get to hug you quite spontaneously" Hazel sweet talked.

Mia also chipped in her two cents worth. "Oh and Drake, since I'm already Hazel's honourary sister, even though we haven't known each other long, that makes me your honourary sister as well. Think about it, how lucky can you be getting two honourary sisters in one day." she said evilly.

Draco paled dramatically, turning nearly transparent at the thought. "Oh my, Haze I dont think we should have sprung that on him quite so suddenly."

"Quite right, Mia dear, I think I know just the cure for the awful paleness." Hazel wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and with a sudden smile Mia caught on. Draco was unaware of the other two's thoughts, until they literally both plowed into to him screaming "HUGGLES!" and so ensued playful rough and tumble, though Hazel was quite careful with her injuries and they all ignored the flinches of both Hazel and Mia when they got a bit out of hand.

Truth be told, Draco was not quite abhorent to the thought of two sisters as the others thought. It was more the fact of suddenly he went from a disowned Malfoy, only living Black, on his own, no family to having two sisters. Despite his shock he couldn't be happier. And with the heartfelt tremendous smile he gave the two girls and the watery eyes, they both understood him without words. He was over the moon.

From a distance, Hazel's Black Guardian Angel, as she dubbed him secretly watched over them, hidden in the shadows of the hospital wing. He was moved that the other two had so willingly accepted Draco into their already knitted friendship, even family if you could call it that. They were all healing. And despite the many questions he had concerning that enigmatic child, in the last few days, he found , with her sudden will to live, he had received the most important answer.

**A/N So another chapter once again down. I'm sorry for the lack of action and progression I suppose in this chapter but some important questions and answers needed to be looked at first. I promise, however the next chapter shall be more eventful, what with the her starting back to classes, Mia's situation, and maybe another appearance of Ron and Hermione. How will the other houses now react to the good Malfoy, err sorry Black and his newfound close friendship with the the Girl-Who-Lived? I promise the next few chapters shall definitely answer these and reveal more. And please, please, please review. Good or constructive I don't mind, flames wont be tolerated :)**


End file.
